Lovely (Suicide squad)
by Potatis02
Summary: Joker x OC x Harley Quinn They were his queens and he their king and god help anyone who disrespect the queens.
1. Prologue

Lin had been 18 when she first met the infamous Joker, the jokester of Jokers, the king over kings. It had been in one of his clubs, one famous for its exotic dancers, violence and flashing lights illuminating several blocks surrounding the building. It was THE club to go to when you want to have a good time but she had never imagined that she would meet the man, much less catch his attention and never lose it.

It had been a regular Saturday evening when she and her friends had entered the famed club. The lights were blinding, their sense of smell overwhelmed by the sudden wave of different smells bombarding them and their hearts beating to the heavy music booming out of the expensive speakers placed in a multitude of places around the spacy room. The trio immediately made their way to the large bar with several bartenders serving the intoxicated guests their alcoholic beverages. Lin was in the front, steadily pushing away people away from her and her group of friends. The dark haired girl, Lin, didn't drink but she went with her friends, even if she wouldn't join them she could still support them and protect them. What happened next would change her life forever, the boring life she had would be but a faint whisper of a memory in the wind.

A man had sat down besides her, a red drink in hand that was probably more drugged up than the regular druggies in the alley besides the infamous place, he had put his hand on her thigh at first. Not wanting to give in to her temper and possibly slip into one of her episodes she resorted to just slap his hand away, hoping that the man would take a hint. He didn't and instead of retracting his hand he pushed it up even further and cupped her. He probably thought that she was just another girl who'd keep quiet and discreetly protest towards his unwanted advances but that had never been her. Instead she turned towards him and delivered a strong and heavy punch straight in his nose. Lin spat on his wailing form and walked away with her nose in the air. The fierceness, the underlying aggression was what had initially caught Joker's attention.

He had seen the group enter his club, of course, he knew all the regulars and all their dirty businesses, all the drama and all the weaknesses. Those three though, those three he had never seen before. The leader of the trio had never graced his club before and it had been a long time since he had seen such a wild beauty. She had pushed her way through the dancers on the crowded dance floor, avoided the sweaty humans and making way for her friends. He had noticed that she didn't order a drink, instead she was surveying the bar and with hawk like yes was making sure that her friends' drink remained untouched. He had been watching the whole thing rather passively until the man sitting next to her, a man way past his prime and an affinity for gambling away the little money he got from pickpocketing the clubbers here, put a hand on her thigh. Now, he had already decided in his mind that she belonged to him and if there was anything that he didn't tolerate it was other's touching his property.

After the display of her obvious dominance and intolerance towards the man he demanded that Frost brought the girl to him intrigued and she did not disappoint whatever expectations he had of her. Lin had walked with a jump in her step and without any traces of fear. If anything she was excited to meet the man. He was going to test her to see if she could survive being by his side and as soon as he pulled out his gun and leaned on it on his cane she brought out her own with practiced movements and not so subtly pointed it at him. The two began hysterically laughing at the same time and that was when he decided that she was going to be his and he hers. That was when both of their lives finally began.

The pair met Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel as she was called at the time during a stunt in Arkham Asylum, the two had been brought in by their favorite friend in costume, Batman. The young doctor fell in love with the pair and shortly after breaking them out she joined them in their crazy lives.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sweet dreams are made of me, who would dare to disagree" Lin belts out the song, dancing around in her small cell in Belle reve. The cage was just that, a cage, silver bars surrounded her. Caging her in, no furniture was decorating her small space, nothing but and old pile of clothes she had placed on the floor her first week there and the cold cemented floor.

"That's not how it goes, silly" Harley Quinn, resident of the cage next to her, giggles at her girlfriend who was prancing around the small area, strutting around as if it was her stage back home. She imagined a big dance floor, just like the ones their clubs had, full of people who were all watching the enchanting being that was Lin.

"Of course it does, the singer just sing it wrong" Lin deadpan while doing a twist and then a turn with her arms thrown up in the air.

Lin was often described as the sane one of the trio, she wasn't as giggly as Harley and not as insane as Joker but she certainly wasn't sane. She had her moments and in those moments she could be worse than her two partners.

"Whatever you say Sugah" Harley sing-song with a bright grin, displaying her pearly white teeth.

"I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something" Lin continues singing while climbing up the bars which she was not actually supposed to touch. Safety reasons and all of that, she's been beat down enough times to remember to stay off them but she she's never been one to play by the rules.

"Some of them want to use you, but I want to use Harley" The younger girl climbing the bars sings, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Aww, Linnie, that's so sweet" Harley sighs, sad that she couldn't touch her girlfriend, it's bad enough that their king isn't there but being so close yet so far away was torture. They've been kept away from each other all the time, there's been no epic hand-holding while having an amazing showdown with the guards.

" Do you remember the first time we met, Harls?" Lin ask, hanging upside down.

"Mhm, sure do Sugah"

_Harleen Quinzel was a very promising psychiatrist, she had graduated with 3rd best grades in her class. In theory she had it all down but applying that in real life proved to be a challenge. She had problems with looking at the patients objectively, she couldn't help but see them as people who just had a bad day, she couldn't help but ignore the fine details about them, the reasons why they were there in the first place. Harleen couldn't apply the theories that she had learnt in school, she was too pure and innocent for that, instead she wanted to bond with them._

_The woman had just recovered from her session with Joker, it had been a long first meeting filled with awkwards smiles on her behalf and long outstretched chuckles from the clown himself. She could hear his laughter but she couldn't see it on him, even though he was laughing, which in itself is an expression of joy, he looked cold and empty. The Joker looked lost, like he had lost the most precious part of himself and couldn't cope without it but even so he put up a good front. Not that Harleen knew that he was playing with her, he certainly wasn't what she expected. He was kind, charming and funny and now she was going to have a session with his girlfriend. Actually she wouldn't use the word girlfriend, it didn't do their relationship justice, they were more than just girlfriend and boyfriend. She hadn't seen them interact together yet but based on the few stories there were about them circling around the asylum she had made a pretty good picture for herself._

_The door to her left was thrown open and she heard the heavy footsteps and laboured breathing of the guards before she could see them. Turning her head to the side Harleen watched as the guards escorted or rather dragged a petite woman behind them who was surprisingly chained by her hands and feet and she was led like an animal. She acted like one too, she was trashing, and growling, and even trying to bite the guards holding her._

_"Why is she in so many chains?" Harleen asked one of the guards with no small bit of anger in her voice, her face was scrunched up and she was glaring holes in the guards' heads._

_"She's very dangerous, last time she wasn't chained heavily she bit the ear off of my friend. Gave him an infection she did" The guard answered in a hostile tone all the while glaring at the inmate who only smiled innocently back with a hint of pride in her dark eyes._

_"He was mean to me" The woman defended herself in a melodic voice that wasn't too high in pitch and neither was it too low._

_"Release her, she'll behave, right Lin?" Harleen demanded, no patients of hers would be treated like an animal under her watch, even the Joker was treated better by the guards though that could be because he had more of a reputation than the female did. Come to think of it, Harleen hadn't actually known that the male clown had a girlfriend until they were both brought to the asylum, leading her to think that she either hadn't been his girlfriend very long (which she seriously doubted, given the nature of their relationship) or Joker had protected and kept her hidden._

_The guard gave the doctor a curt nod before reluctantly unchaining Lin who was staring at the doctor with a glint in her eye. Waving a dismissive hand Harleen made the guards leave, who muttered bad language words and swore that she would end up dead soon enough, the room and she was alone with Lin. The female criminal was still standing in the same spot as before, she was watching and analyzing Harleen. Probably searching for weaknesses and ways to get out of the room without alerting the guards standing guard outside the small room._

_"You're really pretty" Lin told her psychiatrist with a small smile, she and J had talked about her in passing when the two had been escorted to different locations. The two had quickly decided that Harleen would be their way out, they would use her to get out of the hell hole they were stuck in._

_"Thank you, now I have a few standard questions for you" Harleen answered with gradually blushing cheeks._

_"Of course, ask away. " Lin smiled sweetly at the doctor having seen her blushing cheeks and was mentally praising herself for the small success. If she could make the woman blush then she could get her to laugh etc, all leading up to her breaking them out of there._

_Clearing her throat and trying to summon any professional skills she should have learnt in school Harleen asked her patient the very basic question of " So, how are you feeling right now?"_

_"Better now that you're here, the guards are mean to me" Lin pout, making sure to stick her bottom lip out noticeably to get the best effect possible._

_"I'll talk to them" Harleen promised, and boom, Lin had succeeded in using the pity card. This would be easier than she expected._

_"You're so sweet, Harley"_

_"It's uh, it's Harleen" Harleen corrected Lin halfheartedly._

_"Harleen is boooooring, Harley is much better, ask Jay, he'll say the same thing" Lin wave d away the correction. Nicknames was a good idea, she thought to herself. Establish a relationship, nicknames are personal._

"You used to be so serious" Lin giggles thinking about the memory with a fond look in her eyes. "Until mistah J and I showed you how fun the world can be" The woman continues and then the fond look in her eyes fall and is replaced by a longing one.

" I love you Lin" Harley tells Lin with love and adoration clear in her eyes and voice.

"Love ya too Harls" Linnie replies and blew a kiss, still hanging upside down. She may have responded but her mind and heart where elsewhere

AN: A short chapter just to start things up, hope you enjoyed it! Don't be silent readers, I'd love to hear from y'all.


	3. Chapter 2

Amanda Waller walked into the closed restaurant with determined, fast steps and a blank look on her face. Sitting down at the only occupied table in the big room she greets the two men in matching suits that were standing by their seats with a curt nod and they all sat down. Waller looks around the room with a curious and yet guarded look on her face, it's been a long time since she's been in this room, seven years to be exact. It brings back memories, memories of a little girl that had tragically lost her parents, a girl that fell into the wrong inner circles in this city.

"We lose a national hero but you sit there looking the cat that ate the canary" One of the men tells her, breaking her out of her reminiscent thoughts and Waller snaps her eyes to him and gives him a look that screams not impressed. It's her job, it's her job to make sure that the country keeps on running through it all, alien attacks, terrorist attacks, national heroes dying, you name it. She had never been a very caring person and this job fit her perfectly.

"I've eaten a lot of canaries" She bites back coldly, her voice so cold that the men could feel the temperature in the room drop. "It's taken some work but I finally have them, the worst of the worst"

She reached down in her bag that she had left leaning against her chair, pulling up a thick leather binder that was seemingly bursting at the seams from all the papers in it and drops it on the satin covered table. It hit with a loud thud and despite the loud noise there was no reaction from the man who had just spoken, he only continued eating, only casting a fast glance at the thing.

"There's rumors, Amanda, that some of them have abilities." The man glance at his companion in matching clothing before turning his accusing eyes towards Amanda.

"Oh, the rumors are right. You know what the problem with a metahuman is? The human part" Amanda tells the man while cutting some of her meat, showing him that he is worth less of her attention than the tiny piece of meat in front of her. "We got lucky with Superman; he shared our values. The next Superman might not" Waller continues, her focus still on her food.

"You're playing with fire, Amanda" The man warns her with a pointed look and fingers nervously drumming the table in a rhythm Waller couldn't recognize. The trio had been through this before, the secret meetings, Amanda Waller slamming her information on the table and then playing it cool with her everlasting mask of indifference, but there's something different this time. Something that she didn't have before, the binder thicker than ever before and her confidence through the roof, whatever she had made her confident of her winning this meeting. And that made them nervous, nervous because her idea was so controversial and out of the norm that it scared them, the insecurity around the whole operation put them all on edge and the duo of men shared a feeling of something big approaching, something bad.

Amanda slightly shakes her head, grabbing her wine glass and sips it. "I'm fighting fire with fire"

"Oh, god" The man that had yet to speak to the others sigh, not meeting the glares that Waller sent him. She knew what he had to say and she didn't like it, not one bit. She had come this far and this time she was not going to fail, she was going to get this project through. "You're not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?"

Waller turn towards him with a serious look on her face, the mask of cold indifference dropped, placing her glass down with slow, controlled movements. "Yes, but this time, you're going to listen"and with that she opened the binder and explained each and every person inside, slowly but surely gaining their attention, for the first time.

The next two pages really grabs his attention, it had two different pictures of two very different women. He recognised one of them but not the other one.

The next two pages of the overly thick binder really grabs his attention, the first page was decorated with a small mugshot picture of a woman and the other page also had a picture of a woman, only a different one and not a mugshot. The two pages also contain a small column of information, probably used by the guards or doctors. Waller smirks when she sees how the stories she tells them captures their interest.

Name: Quinzel, Harleen

Aliases: Harley Quinn

Height: 5''6

Age: 26

Gender: female

Affiliation: Joker, Lin

Info: Harleen is in a relationship with Lin and Joker. Normally calm but will attack if provoked. Kept in the same room but not same cell as Lin.

Name: Lin (last name unknown)

Aliases: None

Height: 5"3

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Affiliation: Joker, Harley Quinn

Info:Very aggressive, will attack without any kind of provoking, approaching Lin is highly advised against. The inmate is ina relationship with Harley Quinn and Joker. The inmate is kept in the same room but not same cell as Harley Quinn.

"I've never heard of her, Lin" The man comments looking at the picture of Lin. It was the only picture they had of her, a mugshot taken before she was detained in Belle reve. It was said to be the only picture of the woman besides those that the Joker had taken himself, anytime anyone got a picture of her the Joker would destroy the picture. Harley on the other hand they had lots of pictures of, almost too many of them.

"Joker keeps her to himself, she never leaves his side" Amanda answer the man vaguely, not wanting to spend too much time on explaining the complicated story that was Lin. Even the name brought back memories she would rather forget.

" How'd they meet" He asks Waller curiously, his eyes wide and filled with intrigue. he'd assumed that if you were as involved with the Clown Prince of Crime people would know of you and recognize you but with Lin that was not the case.

"They met in his club, Lin and her friends were there to party but she got his attention." Amanda reply coldly and then waved a hand, signaling that she was done with that particular bit of the subject.

"And Harley?" One of the men asked, having picked up that Waller didn't want to talk about Lin anymore.

"Before she ran off and joined the circus she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she was a psychiatrist at Arkham asylum." Amanda throw a smirk at the other man present, knowing she had them hooked before continuing her little story. "She was assigned to the Clown himself, and his queen. She thought she was curing them but she was falling in love"

" They manipulated and seduced her, she broke them out" Amanda continue eating her food, not showing any emotions for either the girl or the casualties. She even looked a little amused by what she was telling them, as if it was just an amusing story that never happened in real life. "Talk about work romance gone wrong"

"A lot of people were killed that day because of her" she continues, taking her time chewing through the last pieces of her expensive meal " Joker turned her brain to mush using electro-shock therapy, Lin was cuddled up to him pressing little kisses wherever she could"

"And then?" The other man ask as if it was merely a nighttime story that he couldn't get enough of. The story intrigued the man, pulling all sorts of strings inside of him, effectively making him her little puppet. Which was just what she needed to continue with her plan.

"They became his queens and he their king and god help anyone who disrespect the queens" Amanda tells them before taking the last bit of her food, savoring all the spices and juices.

_Flashback 7 months ago_

_" We finally meet" A man covered in tattoos and glittering golden chains and jewelry say before pulling his hand out to the crime boss in front of him. The crime boss that wasn't paying him any attention, the crime boss he had been eager to meet. It was considered an honor to be granted a private meeting with the man, especially with his queen present, and since he got out of Arkham the last time he had been even more reserved with his private meetings._

_" Eh, He don't shake hands" Frost tell the man called Monster T before he could make a deadly mistake. It often surprised Frost how many people could make the same mistake, he'd have assumed a rumor would have spread by now but no, no such rumor could be found. "But sit down, have a drink" Frost gesture to the booth. Gently sitting down Monster T did as he was told._

_Monster T observed the man in front of him, assessing him. Joker hadn't once looked at him since he walked in, he had his eyes firmly locked on the beautiful woman dancing in front of him. With his hands on his cane he stared captivated at the woman who dropped into a smooth squat and she too only had eyes for Mistah J. Shifting slightly in his seat, uncomfortable by being ignored, Lin's eyes suddenly snap to his, anger shining clear in them, and she bares her teeth at him while walking over to J with long strides and swinging hips._

_Lin sits down in J's lap like it was her throne before pressing a short kiss to his lips with her both her hands on his cheeks, slightly squishing them together. "He's watching us" She whisper in his ear, her tones low and sultry. Lin pulls away slightly, making eye contact again with a small grin on her painted lips. She brings up one of his hands to her head and he starts combing his fingers through the strands by instinct. Lin let out a sound that was a mixture between a purr and a moan at the feeling of his strong fingers running through her hair. She then turns her attention towards Harley who was currently dancing to the music blasting through the heavy speakers in their club._

_"Hey J, on behalf of everybody welcome back" Monster T clears his dry throat before speaking up to get Joker's attention. " I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You making me good money, I'm making you good money"_

_Lifting a hand up to his face before bringing it down Mr J answer the man. "Are you sweet talkin' me?" He brings his tattooed hand to cover his mouth, making it look as if he had a big smile on his face, and lets out a long, slow laugh clearly testing the man. Monster T didn't fall for that trap and instead takes off his sunglasses._

_"I love this guy, he's so intense" Joker announced to the room suddenly, having decided that he liked the man that sat in front of him. Monster T turned his attention to Harley dancing in the cage closest to the private area they were in, not noticing the dark glare that Lin had on her face as she watched the man stare at her Harley. If glares could kill he would be long gone._

_"Mhm, you're a lucky man, you got yourself some bad bitches" Monster T tells Joker, looking back and forth between Lin and Harley. The before mentioned having looked away from the offending man, bored of him already. Instead she shifted her attention back to Joker, she was currently tracing the tattoos he had on his arm with an attentive look on her face._

_Joker was a very possessive man and he did not like this man bad talking his girl. He couldn't stand it when someone bad talked Lin, it made his blood boil and a fire light in his normally icy blue eyes. Bringing his arm back around Lin he squeezed her slightly and then he points to Harley with a shaking hand. "That they are, the fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch, the one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn" He continues dramatically as his voice get louder and his gestures more dramatic. Frost just looks on with a bored look in his face, he'd been through this many times before. Almost too many times._

_Monster T, clearly not understanding the situation he was in, dare ask Joker who Lin was._

_"She's my perfect little aggressive monster" He answers without revealing too much, she was his and he didn't share. She was always by his side, she was his secret and only people in his closest inner circle knew her name. He wanted her to remain only his._

_Bringing a hand up to his mouth, J whistle a low note which Harley instantly reacts to and starts making her way to her King and Queen. Monster T downs his drinks at seeing her approach, he's going to need a lot of drinks to make it through the meeting without touching one of __his __girls._

_"Oh come to daddy" Jay purrs out when Harley arrives and she giggles out a Puddin'. "Oh yeah" he groans out, performing his part perfectly, and Lin is watching angrily as Monster T stares at Harley with hunger in his eyes. She could practically see the saliva forming in his mouth and his eyes forming hearts as he observes Harley._

_"Listen, you are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka!" he announces gesturing to Monster T with his arms open wide._

_Bringing a hand up to slick his hair back he continues" You belong to him now" He guides Harley over to the other gangster before returning back to Lin and lifts her back into his lap._

_"What about her?" The dark-skinned man asks pointing a finger at Lin who glares at him, her eyes blazing with anger and anticipation._

_"Oh, her. She's all mine" Joker grins eerily at the man but he's clearly not amused by Monster T's demand. Linnie is his, forever and always._

_Leaning forward on his lap Harley gets close to his face, looking straight into his eyes. "You're cute. Do you want me?" She press herself closer, trying to push herself as close as possible to his body. "I'm all yours"_

_At first Monster T looks like he's in heaven touching Harley but when he looks past her head and see the clearly angry couple glaring at him. He could actually hear Joker's heavy breaths. "I don't want no beef" Monster T quickly tell J in order to try and save his skin but this time he had fallen into the trap._

_"You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?" Joker mocks him with an incredulous look on his face as if he couldn't believe what the man in front of him was talking about._

_" Why what's wrong" Harley ask him. "You don't like me? Fine don't waste my time then" She state getting up and moving over to Lin._

_Standing up again Joker slicks his hair back again before putting his hands in the air in front of him. "Look, are you enjoying yourself?" Moving over Harley Joker sits down close to the man and sends him a big, toothy grin, one that people normally run away from._

_"Noo, that's your lady, Joker" The man was desperately trying to save himself but he knew he had fucked up and one does not walk into a meeting with Joker and fuck up._

_"That's right" Joker almost laughs out, they were in the end part of the game. The endgame is always the best part, the most satisfying part of it all. Frost was watching Joker attentive with a little bit of amusement in his eyes as he watched his boss stand up and draw his decorated gun. The crime boss sends a flirtatious wink to his queen before turning back around to face the man he was going to shoot._

_"Yo, J!"_

_A shot rang out and screams followed._

_The trio was sitting in Joker's favorite car; a purple lamborghini that's rushing through Gotham's busy streets. Lin never understood how it was so much traffic during the late hours in Gotham, especially because the city is renowned for the high crime rate. Harley and Joker sit in the front seats of the small car and Lin's curled up in the little space in the back, she liked curling up in tight small places. It made her feel safe. Laughter was filling the car and not before long J noticed that a certain hero was following them._

_"We've got company" He tells his ladies with an excited look on his face, his smile stretching from ear to ear._

_"batsy, batsy, batsy" Harley smiles out, twisting a part of her pink ponytail around her fingers._

_A heavy thump on the ceiling rung out in the car. " He's on the roof" Lin sings out to her partners, sitting up with tense muscles. She was ready to fight of the dark menace._

_"Stupid bats you're ruining date night" Harley growls out, angry at the interruption so she grabs a gun and starts shooting through the car's roof hoping to get Batman off. Mr J laughs loudly, he personally liked these little visits from the bat, they made him feel wanted and it was always amusing to fight the costumed bat._

_Turning around a corner the car rushes towards the water and Harley desperately tries to grab J's attention. "Puddin'?, Puddin' I can't swim" She yells out just before the car crashes into the water. Lin is knocked out as soon she the car enters the water..._


	4. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_The only sound that could be heard in the empty lobby was the click clack sound of high heels meeting marble floor and the muffled music from a few stories above. Dressed in a semi formal red dress and diamond earrings in her ears, Lin was making her way to the cocktail party a certain billionaire called Bruce Wayne was throwing. She was there on Joker's request, of course. She'd do anything for her clown and if it meant socializing then consider her 'Ms I love people' . _

_Joker had forced her to wear a small camera hidden on her dress so he can watch over her and make sure everything's going to plan. Now he ain't no schemer but he did plan this out in perfect detail to make sure nothing would happen to her. _

_"I have an invite" Lin smoothly lie to the security guard, flashing hima pretty smile and discretely push her chest out. _

_"Of course" The guard reply almost mesmerized by her while stepping to the side. _

_"Thank you" She smirk, walking past the guard and as soon as he turn around she take a nearby plant and throw it at his head, knocking him out instantly. Lin grabbed the guard by his feet and dragged him to a nearby closet (Avoiding cameras of course) and threw him in. _

_"The security guard is taking a nap in the closet" Lin whisper so that only Joker could hear her. Walking into the elevator she check her hair and make-up before clicking the button to the penthouse. She sigh before putting on a beaming smile that borderline creepy, she needed to practise her fake smile to make it through the night without exposing herself. Joker would be very disappointed if she did, he didn't want anyone having too much information about her. _

_Hearing the small ping before the doors open she can hear the many voices inside doing small talk and being faker than a barbie doll. Lin hate people, she hate being around them, she just hates people. Except her J of course, she loves him and besides he's different from them. When the fancy elevator doors open Lin immediately walk into the big "party" room. Classical music was playing in the background and fancy rich people dressed in fancy clothes were sipping on expensive champagne in fancy flute glasses. Everything is just so, so fancy and expensive. _

_Fake smiling, Lin takes a small glass of champagne from one of the waiters who were walking around the area with trays in their hands. "Thank you" She was very convincing and she had to be if she was going to fool all these highborn fancy pants into believing she was one of them. _

_Mentally checking her list of things she was to do while walking over to a couple of people standing in the center of the room. _

_-Knock out security guard_

_-Mingle without revealing herself and her name_

_-Distract Bruce Wayne_

_-Act scared when Joker arrives_

_-Escape without anyone noticing _

_She could at least check the first one off, the guard was taking a nice long nap and now Lin was going to mingle. _

_"Hi" Lin greet in a high false voice smiling at the people there. "My name is Susan, how are you all doing today?" She put a gloved hand out to shake everyone's hands while they introduced themselves. There was a Karen, a Lionel, a Philip and a Cecilia. She didn't remember their last names. Pity, would have been useful if she wanted to rob them someday. _

_"We're doing just fine, how do you know Bruce?" Cecilia ask squinting her eyes slightly together as if she was trying to remember her from somewhere. _

_"His father was my, my father's cousin" Lin lie and the old lady's eyes widen dramatically as she exclaims a "That's right, I knew I've seen you before"_

_"If you'll excuse me gentlemen and ladies, I've got a billionaire to find" She even gives a little chuckle at the end to be convincing. They nod at her and gives her small smiles before turning back to their own conversations. Lin let her smile slip for a second while walking away, swearing that that was the falsest people she's ever met._

_Before going on this mission, Lin had been given a photo of Bruce Wayne and truth to be told, she can't remember what he looks like. Her memory is awful with these kinds of things while useless things stick like glue. Taking a guess among the younger men, Lin walk over to a brown haired man conversing with a butler, sipping her champagne. _

_"Excuse me, are you by any chance Bruce Wayne?" She ask the younger of the pair, throwing them a small smile while acting shy. She even forced a small blush on her cheeks. _

_"That would be me, yes. Ah, and this here is my butler Alfred" The man, or Bruce Wayne tell her pointing to the other man. _

_"Hello, Alfred" She greet the older man, giving him a small nod. "I was wondering if we could talk in private" She request and at the man's obvious hesitation she bring out the big guns. Puppy eyes and crocodile tears. "Please, it's urgent" She tell him, slightly pointing to her stomach._

_"Of course, just through here" The man hurriedly tell her wincing slightly at the look Alfred was currently giving him. He lead her through the rest of the room and through a small wooden door. Now she could check off the third part of her mission. _

_Closing it behind him he turn to the distraught girl behind him. "What did you want to talk about?" _

_"I'm pregnant" She tell him, she figured that would keep him distracted while Joker broke in. _

_"You-you're pregnant?!" He question in disbelief. "But how" _

_"You know how and someone didn't wrap it before he tapped it" She tell him with a teasing tone at the end. _

_"You can't be pregnant. I haven't even slept with you" He accuse her. _

_"You don't remember me?" Lin question with faux hurt in her voice. "You took my virginity" She continued. _

_"I am so sorry, there must be some kind of mistake" He deny, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this. _

_Lin open her mouth to answer when she hear glass breaking and people screaming. "What was that, what's happening" Lin ask him, laying the fear in her voice on thick. _

_"I don't know, wait here" He tell her distracted before running out of the room. Now that that was over she decided that she was going to escape, the less attention on her the better and if she walked out that door she knew that she'd get attention. _

_Lin take off her heels and grab them before opening a window. Luckily there's conveniently a fire escape stairs outside that window so she just jump right on it and walk down to the alley. _

_Whistling a merry tune, swinging her heels around her fingers she begin searching for a black van or a purple lamborghini lurkin. Hearing footsteps behind her she turn around and is instantly hit by a nasty smell that almost make her eyes water. The smell belong to the two men standing in front of her with desire in their eyes. Thinking she could have some fun she turn around and slowly fakes running away so they would chase her and they did not disappoint. They immediately run after her and the first one grab her elbow to turn her around and Lin stick one of her heels into his eyes. The man fall to his feet, crying out in pain and she bend down and rip the heel out making him scream. Looking up she sees the other man rushing away from the place and she frown. _

_She take her phone up and swiftly take a photo of the man running and then the man laying on the ground before hitting send. He'd take care of them for her. She began whistling again and right around the corner about a block away she find the infamous purple lamborghini. Lin open one of the doors and shuffle inside and so it began. The not so long but very boring wait for Joker to finish. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Harleen had woken up in a wonderful mood today, she woke up early so she could even have breakfast before driving to work. She had also decided to have a session with both Joker and Lin at the same time. Her co-workers called her crazy and warned her that they are very dangerous._

_"So Harley, how are you feeling?" Joker grins at her with Lin in his lap. Harleen had also decided to entirely skip any kind of restrictions. It was clear as day that Joker loved Lin very much, when he walked into the room he only had eyes for her, his eyes never strayed and neither did hers. First thing he did when he sat down was pull the girl onto his lap and lock their lips together._

_"I'm good, how are you?" She didn't bother correcting them on her name anymore, she found that the more she showed that it bothered her the more they said it._

_"I'm very good doc, you brought my Lin to me" He stroked Lin's cheek and the girl press her face against his hand._

_"I thought we could try the sessions with both of you" She stated clearing her throat._

_"Thank you Harley, you look very pretty today" Lin tell her with a big smile on her face._

_"Thank you" Harleen reply pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Now how about we do some word association?"_

"I was so happy that day, harls" Lin tell her companion through the bars. "I hadn't seen him in so long. The guards wouldn't let us do anything at the same time" She pout.

"I know, sugah. Puddin' made them pay though, he always does" Harley close her eyes reaching out a hand imagining what it would feel like to feel Lin's hand in hers again.

"I know, do you think he misses us?" Lin ask Harley, she wants to believe he does but they've been there for so long.

"Of course he does, he'll come for us" Harley promises.

Meanwhile:

Frost approached the green door with caution before pushing it open. Immediately a gun is pointed at his face. He walks in with a blank face as he stare at his boss. Joker hadn't smiled since his girls left him, at first he thought it was nice and quiet but that didn't last long. He had painted a large sloppy smile bit a black pen on his face and he had put all of the weapons and knives he had in the room in several circles around him. The room was a mess and Joker was an even bigger one.

"Where are they?" He ask Frost

"It's complex, it's not just them. Everybody's disappearing." Frost inform his boss who slowly lean his head back with a tired groan. "There's this new law where if you're bad enough bad guy they stick terrorist on your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. Black site. That's where they are" Joker put his head down. "So what are we doing?" Frost ask his boss.

"Bring the car around, we're going for a drive" He fall back on the floor and let out a slow twisted laugh. "I'm coming for you Lin"

"I miss him Harls, I miss him so much" Lin whimper out with tears in her eyes. She's never been away from his for this long, she wants her J back.

"I know sugah, he'll come get us real soon"

"It's just so hard, y'know"

"He loves you, he'll come get us" Harley repeat, she knew he didn't love her like he did Lin. Anyone with eyes(s) could see that. He's never raised his hand against Lin like he so often does Harley. He would never harm his precious Lin, he never put her in danger, he went great lengths to keep her protected. To be honest, Harley is very jealous of Lin but she still loves her, very much.

"He loves you too" Lin reply seeing the dazed look in Harley's eyes.

"No he doesn't, but it's okay, I love him anyways. Sometimes I think he only keeps me around for you" Harley replied, she truly did love the clown but lately things just haven't been the same between them.

"I love you Harls" Lin didn't want to tell the girl that she was right, she was the one who convinced Joker to let her come with them in the end. She had convinced him time after time to keep Harley when he wanted her gone.

"I know, I love you Lin" They blow each other a kiss.

Officer Griggs was sitting in a room full of people he did not want to be with. He recognised one of them, the one who pulled him there. It was a man that often stared at him when he was playing. The rest he had never seen. There were lots of men with guns in the room and he would be lying if he said it didn't make him nervous, god knows how much he owed them. Now they had sat him down on a small chair in the middle o the room and all that could be heard was the sound of a cleaver chopping meat.

" Good job, man." He pointed to the man holding the cleaver. "He's killing it"

Another man walked in. "Come on, why am I here? Alright, yeah I'm down, I get it. Alright i've had a run of bad decks." Griggs whine out looking at the man. "It's not my fault. Alright?"

The man stopped and he looked down on the officer unimpressed.

"Dude this is real." He gesture to the men in the back. "I had to stop these guys from burning down your house with your kids in it." Meat cleaver man chop down hard.

A door to his side open. The man in sunglasses from before take his glasses off and points them at him. "But you're lucky"

Another man walks in but Griggs doesn't turn away from the first man. "Yeah, maybe. Why-why do you think so?" The second man walk past the officer and Griggs doesn't recognise him. Wears a suit and sunglasses, not the type of people he's used to. The man put his case down on the table and pull out a big bundle of money.

" You're slick, what's up?" Griggs ask the case man snapping his fingers. "Griggs, you are?"

The man turn to him. "You might wanna keep that mouth shut"

"Can I go man? What the, what's going on, man. This is, this is crazy" He utter frustrated and uncomfortable.

Suddenly Griggs feel a hand slide onto his shoulder, slightly massaging it. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." He can feel another hand on his other shoulder.

"All of that chit-chat's gonna getcha hurt" The hands had moved up his throat before slapping his shoulders making him let out a 'oh my god'

A purring sound can be heard as Joker moves around Griggs before standing in front of him. Griggs look at him stunned . J push his hand in front of the officer's mouth and Griggs look to an forth him and the ring before pressing a short kiss to it.

Before Griggs now it, Joker has a big smile on his face and sits down in his lap with his hands on Grigg's face. "I can tell you meant that" Joker laugh stroking Grigg's neck. "Do you kiss my girls with that mouth, hm?" He purr out looking deep into the officer's eyes.

"N-no" Griggs stutter.

"You haven't touched them?"

"No, sir"

"And your wandering hands? What about them?" Joker ask tilting his head to the side.

"I haven't touched them, I swear" Griggs was beyond sweating right now.

"Good, because I'll find out if you have. Especially Lin." Joker grin but on the inside he was filled with anger at the knowledge that this is the man who's been taking "care" of Lin. " Now, you're gonna be my friend"


	6. Chapter 5

_"I want to play with this one" Lin whisper in Joker's ears. _

_"Anything for my beautiful queen" He tell her running a hand down her back. _

_The two were sitting on a couch in the VIP section of one of his clubs, he had many clients today and he needed his queen near to calm him. The girl nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and began to press little kisses there. Joker sighed and tilted his head to the side to give her more access. _

_Frost sighed to himself as he escorted yet another client for J this evening. His boss had been surprisingly calm tonight but that could be because Lin was working her magic in between clients but Frost was sure that her bloodlust would make this client this evening's victim. _

_"There are 3 rules" Frost state to the man beside him. "Don't touch her, don't look at her and absolutely do not disrespect her" _

_"Who's her" The man ask Frost not taking the rules seriously. _

_"You should stop asking so many questions" Frost state gesturing for the man to sit in the couch opposite of the couple and then sat down on a couch in a corner. _

_The man sat down and his eyes immediately stopped on Lin who was leaving purple marks on the clown's neck and tracing the crown tattoo on his chest. Joker was staring at the man with a look that screamed look away but the man couldn't. Lin was trying to keep Joker calm and "nice" so they could really have some fun. _

_"Sooo, I heard you've got something to tell me" Joker speak up with a dark grin on his face. _

_"Yes, I heard Simps is planning a big robbery" The man tell Joker only briefly looking at the man before his eyes flicker back to Lin. _

_"And why would I care what Simps is up to?" Joker sneer out. "You're wasting my time"_

_"He's planning to steal from you" The man say distracted. Lin had turned around and was smiling innocently biting her bottom lip. _

_"Oh" Mister J growl out. "And you know this how?" _

_"I sneaked into his warehouse and heard it all" He state proudly. _

_"Such a good boy, you deserve a reward" Joker tell him twirling some strands of Lin's hair. _

_"Thank you, J" _

_"What do you want?" Joker knew what he wanted, they always wanted the same thing. _

_"Her" he demand pointing nodding at Lin. _

_"You want her?" Joker ask the man. He stood up and pull Lin up with him giving the girl a large smile before pulling her into a deep kiss. "Have some fun darling but remember don't let him touch you" _

_Lin giggle and peck Joker on the cheek before skipping over to the other man. She had been terribly bored this night but she knew it would be worth it. Plus she loved it when J got jealous even though she would never want anyone else than him. _

_"What's your name cutie?" Lin ask the man beside her. _

_"Jon" The man answer looking her up and down. _

_"Jon" Lin purr out "You wanna get a room?" _

_"What about him?" Jon ask gesturing to Joker who was watching the two. _

_"He likes to watch" Lin giggle smirking. "Now let's go" _

_Lin pull on Jon's hand to make him follow her and looking back she can see Joker following her. They were going to have so much fun. Frost opened a door for them and the trio walked inside. _

_The room wasn't very big but it served the purpose it was usually used for. It was Joker and Lin's regular room in the club, both for things like this and when they wanted alone fun. It had a big green bed and a bear skin rug and some shelves with fun stuff on them. The walls were purple and there were no windows. _

_Lin pushed the man down on the bed and picked up a pair of handcuffs from a dresser and quickly cuffed the man to the bed. Smiling at the man she take off her shoes (she detested heels) and climb into the bed. _

_"Do you want me?" She ask the man with a sultry smile, she ran a finger down his cheek. _

_"Yes" He had forgotten the three rules that Frost had told him before he met the pair. _

_"I'm not yours" She hiss at the man dropping her cover, there was only one man she wanted. _

_"Tonight you are" He reply with a glare. _

_"I belong to one man and one man only, Joker" She purr smiling at her man. "Now didn't Frosty tell you the rules" _

_The man shiver and start to panic, tugging at his cuffs. "J told me it was okay" _

_"Hate to break it to you mister but he didn't. He told ME to have fun" _

_The man was starting to realise his mistake but he was trapped, he should have realised that this was a trap but he was so smitten by Lin. _

_"That's right" Joker chuckle having moved closer to the cuffed man. "I never said she was yours" _

_Lin slowly walk over to one of the shelves and standing on her tiptoe she take a knife. "Which do you want?" She ask Joker casually. _

_"Something small, I want it to last today" He reply smiling down at the man. _

_Lin walk back to the men with the two knives and hand over the smallest one with a small smile. "We'll have our fun later right?" She ask him wiggling her eyebrows. _

_"Of course"_

_The only girl in the room began the fun by dragging her knife over Jon's arm before stabbing him in the thigh. _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_"What you gonna do about Simps?" Lin enquire slightly out of breath as she make small circles on J's naked chest with her finger. "You gonna kill him, hmm?"_

_"Probably, we'll see" He shift slightly. "Now is my queen satisfied" Joker grin at her slicking his hair back with his hand. _

_"You always do" She smile before giving him a small kiss. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Joker was laying in their bed surrounded by their scent. He never was much of a cuddler but both of his girls loved it. Especially Lin, she was like a koala clinging to him at night. He was a very affectionate man though, she was a koala at night and he a koala in the day. With Lin of course, nothing felt right for him if she wasn't there.

"I'm coming for you darling" He let out a twisted laugh because he knew that if he didn't laugh he'd cry.


	7. Chapter 6

_Lin was sat in Joker's lap embracing him during one of the two's therapy sessions with the good doctor Harleen. Most of the session was spent with Harleen staring at the couple as they made the most they could of the little time they had together. The psychiatrist could see the sadness in Joker's eyes as soon as Lin was taken from him, one time he even subconsciously reached out for her as if to take her back to him._

_"Harley?" Lin broke the woman out of her thoughts._

_"Mhm" Harleen answered her full focus now on the girl getting a fresh set of hickeys by the crazy clown._

_"Could you get me and Jay some alone time? Pretty please" Lin begged the doctor with a pout on her lips._

_"I don't know" Harleen sighed, she didn't know if she could arrange that, it was hard enough to do this._

_"Please" The younger girl dragged out the e. " Come on Harleen, you can watch if you want" Lin grinned at her teasingly._

_In a desperate attempt to hide the growing blush on her cheeks the doctor cleared her throat and shook her head. "I don't know Lin, I'll try but I can't guarantee anything" Harleen didn't want to admit that she wouldn't exactly mind watching them, her feelings had grown beyond fascination by now. She knew she should break whatever this was off but she couldn't, she was entranced by their life and their whole beings._

_"I knew I could count on you Harley" The girl giggled blowing the doctor a kiss before turning back to her clown._

_"You hear that Jay, Harley's gonna give us some alone time" Lin whispered smiling affectionately. " Meaning you and I are going to have som fun" She stroked a finger down his pale cheek._

_"Too bad we won't have any toys" He purred at her grinning. The pair were so focused on eachother that they completely forgot Harleen was still there, she supposed that this was something that happened often. The duo being so tuned into eachother that everything else disappeared._

_"We'll find something" Lin replied before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Otherwise we'll have fun without them"_

_Before it could escalate further and Harleen knew that it would if she didn't stop them now she cleared her throat and the duo snapped their heads to her before the male turned his back to Lin. His disinterest in Harleen was clear and the woman couldn't help but feel a flash of pain at that, she knew she was pretty but apparently all women paled into nothing compared to his queen. If someone said loyal he would be the perfect example._

_"Last week I told you to think about something nice someone's done for you, Mr J why don't you start?" The doctor ask her voice slightly wavering when saying the name which does not go unnoticed. " Excluded anything Lin has done" Harleen added, she wanted information about his past before all this, before he became Joker. If he could even remember it that is._

_" Frostie once gave me a new knife without me asking" He told her with a lazy smile._

_"That's good" Harleen answered uncertainly, she didn't want to encourage him about his criminal things but neither did she want discourage him from sharing about his past. " And Lin?" Lin was the biggest mystery, no one knew anything about her, there was zero information about her. It was a surprise for the woman given that Lin was Joker's queen and everyone knew it and still no information surfaced about her so either she was really protected by Joker or everyone was too scared and loyal to snitch on them. Harleen knew that the girl was heavily protected by the clown and anyone with eyes could see that he didn't share his queen or her attention with anyone. Except this Frost maybe but she could also see that Lin thrived in his attention and care._

_"Frost made me pancakes the day before I went here, they were yummy" Lin answered airily._

_This must be a joke Harleen thought to herself, she's asked them this question for weeks and still no new information from either of them. What was she supposed to write, inmate Lin likes pancakes and Joker. Joker likes killing, weapons and Lin._

_A series of hard knocks signal that the session is over and Lin sigh sadly before bringing her partner in a deep kiss. Joker bring a hand to cup her head and bring her closer not wanting to let her go._

_"I'll get us out of here I promise" He end the sentence with a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Hey doctooooor, can talk to you?" He ask obviously up to do something._

_"Yeah, of course" Harleen answer eagerly._

_Lin puts up no fight as she's being led out of the room with her straightjacket on again, she knew that if she caused any trouble then they will take Jay too and he was doing something important._

_The condition for him staying with Harleen for a few extra minutes was if he put his straight jacket on and so he complied. Normally he would put up a fight but he had business to do so he and his queen could leave this place._

_"I got you a kitty " Harleen shyly state bringing out a kitten she had bought for him. She must have had that kitten for at least a week or two but hadn't wanted to give it to him when Lin was there._

_" So thoughtful" Joker replied watching her._

_"Mr J, I want you to get better but if that's going to happen then you need to talk to me" Harleen told Joker._

_"There's something you could do for me, doctor " He tell her._

_"Anything, I mean yeah" The doctor tell him meaning every word._

_"I need a machine gun" He almost demand looking into her eyes and like expected she has fallen under his spell._

_"A machine gun?" She question and her response was a big smile. "Where would I get that"_

_"You go to Frost of course" He exclaim like it was obvious._

_"Where is he" Harleen ask again._

_"At one of my clubs, Madness" The man drag out the S already craving his queen back. "Tell him I sent you, plan it with him"_

_The doctor shakily nodded, she was going to break everything she stood for. Was it worth it she asked herself, was they worth it. There was no question about it, she'd do anything for them._

_Joker stand up bored, he didn't want to spend another moment in this woman's presence. She wasn't worth his time, not yet anyways. He knew that Lin had grown slightly fond of the woman and he could never deny her anything. Harleen had potential to be some fun though, the couple had always liked playing with people._

AN: Sorry for the slow update on this book, please leave a comment and vote and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

_"The sun is shining, my sweet" Lin tell her lover when she feels him slowly wake up. _

_"I can see that, Linnie" Joker answer his girl with a grin, a world without his insane girl would be a world he wouldn't want to be in. _

_"It's smiling down at us, saying hello and bringing good fortune" The girl tell J gently stroking his green hair. _

_"Mhm" He hum closing his eyes. _

_" Frost didn't want to dance this morning" She pout, she'd awoken hours before Joker and had been terribly bored and no one wanted to dance to the pale moonlight. _

_"That's good" Jay tell her slightly impressed by Frost. It was extremly hard to deny the girl of anything and Joker was proud that his number one man could. _

_"Yes, I only want to dance with you. The moon smiled at me and whispered its beautiful song." She dreamily whisper. _

_Joker didn't reply, he knew by now when to reply and when to be quiet. Only he got to see her like this, this vulnerable, the real her. Ever since the incident all those years ago Lin had completely lost her mind, she'd gone so crazy that J seemed sane and normal. People looked down on her when she slipped up in public but never Joker, he loved her just as she was and ever since she got with him she's never hid her true self again. Granted she spent almost all of her time with Joker in some ways but she could finally relax and be herself. She knew that if someone disresptected her he would kill them without a second thought. Still her apprehension of showing her true self remains._

_Lin suddenyl pull herself up from the bed and plop down on top of Joker whining for his attention. _

_"Jaay" She drag out the ay. "I want to do something" _

_"And what would that be?" He inquire raising one nonexistent eyebrow. _

_"I don't know what, silly" She giggle. "I just want to do something, my body aches for it and the stars weep for it" _

_"Well, tell them to stop it. Daddy's trying to sleep" Joker tell the girl with a yawn. _

/

_"I love spike" Lin announce. _

_"We know you do" Frost tell the girl sighing. Everyone knew that she loved the vampire and the series. _

_"Well I wanted to remind you" Lin reply staring focused on the TV. Lin loved talking about all of her favorite characters and TV shows, she was extremly passionate about it so most if not all of the crew had been present at atleast one of her long passionate rants. Safe to say that some of them could recite her impressive number of favorites and all the reasons why in her sleep. _

AN: School is taking all of my energy but I wanted to atleast post a small chapter even if it was a filler with little purpose other than some past interactions. Currently debating if I should write a Btvs fanfiction with either Spike as a love interest or where they have a very very close friendship. Anyways always love hearing from you so please comment an tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Swinging down from the thin ropes fastened with a tight knot in the top bars of her cell Lin listen to the heavy footsteps of guards stomping their way to her and Harley's enclosure. The two women had made a plan earlier, on how to escape. Harley had decided to shove a sharp object down her throat and Lin had just shoved it down her prison style bra.

Hearing loud voices just outside of the door Harley too drop down on the floor and discreetly try to bring the weapon from her throat without alerting the cameras which were without a doubt focused on the two. They hadn't been informed about anything special happening today but then again, they rarely ever were. Part of the super villain stuck in a hell hole part.

Griggs angrily stomp into the room but Lin could see the difference in him, the slight uncertainty to his steps and the shakiness in his voice as he yelled at them. "Prisoners, get down on your knees, now!" It would seem that her love had gotten to the cocky guard afterall. Her Jay could get to anyone and anything.

Just before they storm her cell, Lin manage to stick the weapon into her hair (as did Harley) and she fall mockingly on her knees, clasping her hands together in a begging pose.

"Down on your knees, turn around! Hands up high!"

She do as they say without replying but as she got down on her knees again (on the right side this time), she could hear Harley telling her guards that she was being cool and she was cooperating. Lin can barely keep the scoff from coming out as she thought about the plan the two girls had.

"Take them" Griggs nod towards them and their respective guards started closing in and as soon as they came close enough the two girls like clockwork started fighting back. Lin pull down her closest guard to the ground and aggressively stomp down on his helmet before jumping onto another one.

Lin put her legs around his neck and with a strong twist forced the two down while snapping the poor guard's neck. She turn around brandishing her weapon and lunge for one of the last guards when suddenly strong jolts of electricity passes through her body and she fall down to the cold floor screaming in pain.

/

Lin wake up to the screams of her female lover.

"Hey I'm talking to you" She could her her scream at whoever was offending her.

The young girl try to stand up but soon realises that she was heavily tied down on her hands, feet, midsection and head. This isn't fair, I'm a good girl, Lin think to herself. They must have put her in this wheelchair after she blacked out and she cursed herself for falling unconscious, the girl couldn't believe that she left her guard down so easily.

After cursing and threatening whoever was pushing her and her voice broke she was wheeled up to this station where uniformed men and women was waiting for her with some sort of gun.

"Don't touch me with that, please don't" She beg the woman who was looking down on her with a hateful look on her face. She decided to try the innocent girl facade instead of how she really is, people is more likely to feel sympathetic and help you if you were innocent and fortunately for her she was amazing at the innocent girl act. Unfortunately the woman didn't fall for it and brought the gun down to her neck and pushed the trigger.

A yelp of pain burst from her throat at the feeling and she snap her teeth after the woman, she'd so get her when she got out of those restraints.

"Injection successful" A voice void of any sort of emotion droon after checking the supposedly injection. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell.

"Location verified" The voice tell someone and with that she was wheeled away from the station and down the grey dirty hallway. She couldn't see Harley and that brought a pout to her face.

The sun hitting her face briefly blinded her as they finally left the dark building that had been her home for these past months. Lin still couldn't see Harley but she could see the back of who she thought was Deadshot's neck. If he's out too then whatever they were doing must be serious and obligatory.

Briggs suddenly jog past her with a purple phone in his hand and she can't help but think about why he would have that. Lin knew that wasn't his phone, she's seen it so many times whenever he filmed one of his little videos of her and Harley. The guard didn't look at her so either it wasn't for her or he was stressed and scared enough that he didn't see her. She hoped for the latter.

AN: I started writing my Spike x OC fanfiction and it will be up soon, I've written 4 chapters so far and I'd be very happy if you checked it out. I feel like my writing was better there too so I'm gonna start trying to get into the same mindset as I did with that fanfiction. Please leave a comment and vote! Love y'all!


	10. Chapter 9

_"She's chasing us again, my sweet" Lin giggle with an excited look on her face as she repeatedly glance at the blonde psychiatrist chasing them on a probably stolen motorcycle. Joker, who was driving the car slammed his head on the side of his door and growled lowly. _

_"That bitch just won't give up"_

_"Course not" Lin scoff and twirl a strand of her dark hair around her fingers as she smile coyly "She loves us"_

_Joker grin at her and press down on the gas pedal, making the car lurk forward and the mc driven by the crazy blonde fading away from view. He lean over to her seat and give her a small kiss on her lips before flashing her a crazed grin and turn back to the road. _

_"I kinda like her, she's cute" The dark haired girl tell her love with a pout, she'd grown fond of the doctor during her stint in Arkham. _

_"Well that sounds like a you problem" Joker darkly state as said doctor comes in view again. _

_"Consider this me broadening the playing field" Lin grin and roll down her window and stick her head out. Making sure the coast was clear she quickly climb out of the car, avoiding Jay's grabby hands. _

_"Get back here Lin" He yelled. "Lin!"_

_Standing shakily to her full height on the roof of the car she release an exhilarated woo as she feel the wind caressing her body and the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Squinting her eyes she could just barely see the lovesick woman chasing her and with a grin she wave her hand happily to Harley, who with a frustrated look push her bike to go faster. _

_Joker was torn between wanting to keep Lin safe and his desire to get away from the obsessive blond but in the end Lin won and he reluctantly slightly slow down but still going fast enough that Harley wouldn't catch up. The adrenaline junkie on the roof pouted as she feel the decline in speed and plop down on the roof with crossed arms. "You always ruin my fun" She yell through his open window. _

_Laying down on her stomach she slowly lean down to his window and stick her head through it. "Can you put on some music?" He glare at her and not so gently grabbed her by the neck and brought her face closer to him and gave her a rough kiss. He put a warning finger in her face, waving it and tutting. "Don't encourage her" _

_Lin nod and push herself up on the roof again, his warning already forgotten when he comply with her wishes and put on loud, pounding music. "Faster J, you know you want too" She yell to him over the music, which proved to be a challenge and the car lurk forward as he once again accelerate. _

_Sitting on the roof, swaying with the car each time it turned and singing along to the lyrics blasting out of the car's impressive speakers Lin turned around to face the front of the car and cackle when she see the amount of cars that litteretated the road. Seems like the fun was just beginning, it was always a fun experience, sitting on the car, feeling every turn as Joker gracefully swerve left and right to pass the cars in front of him while still going fast. _

_With a loud curse Joker slow down when the traffic thickens and swerve from lane to lane trying to get ahead of the cars and Harley. Sadly it is much easier to and faster to use a bike in traffic such as they were currently in and Harley quickly gains on them and with a grin she swerve faster. She was close now, she could feel it. _

_Driving out of the heavy traffic Joker let out a sigh of relief and step on the pedal and with a waving Lin on his roof the two were off again. Harley, though, was still close behind them and she take advantage of that fact and drive up to the side of the car. The pale driver sighed and brought a hand up to shield her from his view. Lin was making funny faces, trying to direct Harley's attention to her instead of her love. She knew Harley wouldn't come out of this alive if she didn't do something. _

_Two hard knocks on the roof brought Lin back to reality and she climb back in the car, due to her habit of climbing out of the car Joker had decided that they needed a code so she would know when she had to come back inside. _

_Noticing that Joker had no intentions of acknowledging her or slowing down Harley brake abruptly and then drive up the other side of the car._

_"Hi harls" Lin greet her casually when she get close enough. "Come here often?" She burst into a fit of laughter and a small smile grow on Harley's face before she shake it off. "Tell him to slow down" Harley press the girl who as a reply shook her head and leaned her head on her lover. _

_Harley glare at the two, frustrated and aggressively pressed her bike to go faster to pass the girl. Driving a small distance in front of the purple car, she abruptly stop the bike, slide it on its side and cockily stand in front of it just waiting for the car to catch up. _

_Lin and Joker throw each other matching weird looks as they watched Harley who had taken a few confident steps and with crossed arms was waiting for them, expecting them to stop and not hit her. "This could all be over, kitten. So easily" Joker tell his girl with a grin that told her that he had no intentions of stopping. _

_"Don't hit her, please." She mumble in his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses. "We can take her to our special place to die" She grabbed his crotch with a seductive smile. Joker roll his eyes. "You owe me, sweetheart" _

_He stomp on the brake with an annoyed look on his face. "You so owe me" He repeat and mumble all of the way he intended to make her pay. The car screech to a halt, almost touching Harley as she stand fuming, glaring at them. "It's your pet, you take care of her" Joker growl at his love, pointing a pale finger in her direction. _

_Harley slam her hands repeatedly on the car yelling that they were not leaving her. _

_"You, you, you little pain in the ass" Joker spit out, already regretting letting Lin have her as a pet. _

_Lin slam her door open and climb out of the car before stretching out her petite body, purring like a cat. "I love going fast, makes me all tingly" She walk over to the other side of the car when she hear Joker open his door. A big truck come up behind them and slow down to a stop. _

_"I have done everything you said." Harley desperately plead with them as she move forward and Joker put Lin behind him, not trusting the heartbroken woman in front of them. Lin cheekily smile over his shoulder, Harley's pain nothing but amusement. "Every test, every trial, every initiation" The blonde angrily rant and Lin peer out from behind her lover as he stalk forward, not impressed by the emotional display. He could handle Lin, he loved her, but this, this he did not sign up for. _

_"I have proved I love you, just accept it" Tears were close to falling from her eyes as she stare at the two. The younger girl walk out from behind Joker and with a large smile she watch as her green-haired clown wave Harley's proclaim of love away with closed eyes. He didn't know what it would take to show her that he didn't love her, that he was 100% loyal to Lin. _

_"Got it, got it, got it, got it" He interrupt the girl with a hard, cold look in his eyes. "I am not someone who is, loved" Lie The man suddenly clap, making Harley jump and Lin giggle. "I'm an idea" He wiggle his fingers with a gleeful look on his face. _

_"You love Lin" Harley accuse with a heartbroken expression on her face. _

_"She's an exception" He grin and drop his arms to his sides. " I execute my will according to my plan, and you doctor, are not apart of my plan" Harley bring her hands up to his face and he in turn put his on her shoulders, slightly pushing her away, not liking her hands on him. _

_He start swaying side to side, trying to move away from her but she is persistent. "Just let me in! Let me in, I promise I won't hurt you" She beg and jump slightly when Lin join the two. Harley look at the girl uncertainly while Lin glared at the female, not impressed by her grabbing her love, in front of her nonetheless. _

_There was a loud honk from the truck behind the trio. Joker turn around and bring the angry female into his arms, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, whispering sweet threats and declarations of her claim over him. She slowly calm down and she giggle and throw her arms around her man. _

_Lin push Joker away and stalk forward. "You promise? Promise?" The dark-haired girl lean forward and was about to continue when the angry truck driver walk towards them yelling "Hey dickface! Mind screaming at your bitch elsewhere"_

_Joker turn around and when Lin follows his lead, Harley pull the gun stuck down Lin's pants and without hesitation shoot the driver. "I was gonna say, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lin comment with a grin on her face. Harley didn't lower the gun and at the look on her face and the gun pointed to Lin's face, Joker stalk forward and once again pushed Lin behind him. _

_He push his head onto the gun and bring his hands up. "Don't hurt me, I'll be your friend" He grin before growling lowly "Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it" He press her. _

_"My heart scare you but a gun doesn't" She ask in disbelief. _

_"Oh no, no, no darling. I already have a heart" He respond, putting a hand over his heart and throw a grin over his shoulder to Lin who was tensely watching them. "Do it!" He yell before dramatically snatching the gun out of her hands. This had gone on far too long already, he think to himself. He throw the gun back to its owner and she playfully point it to her own head with a twisted smile on her face. _

_"If you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane" Joker tell the psychiatrist. "Go away" He growl and turn around back to his car with Lin at his side. _

_AN: Had to split this chapter in two, hope you enjoyed it!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Lin was giggling and muttering things under her breath when her and Joker open the heavy gate to ACE chemicals. She release a particularly high giggle when she remember a specially exciting night her and J spent there, and as if he knew what she was thinking of he looked at her with amused eyes. _

_"What are we doing here?" Come the high, girly voice of Harleen Quinzel. She was still shaken up from all that had happened tonight, she had to be truthful expected the two race away from her (again) and gone home. But here they are, outside a big building with crooked, rusty letters saying 'ACE chemicals'._

_"We're going to show you our special place and then Jay and I am going to have some fun" Lin throw some serious bedroom eyes at her lover and let out a slight giggle. _

_Joker chose not to comment on either of the things the females said and instead opened the gate and stalked inside. Lin grab Harley's hand and drag her inside, the gate slamming shut behind them. The psychiatrist watch with large wide eyes and gaping mouth as the large tanks of bubbling yellowish liquid hissed and popped. She wince slightly when a particularly large bubble pop and fall onto Lin's arm, who didn't seem all that affected by the blazing hot liquid that was now burning through her coat. _

_Lin drag Harley up a few flight of stairs and onto a platform that overlooked the whole storage area full of tanks with the hissing liquid. The whole place gave her the chills and she was starting to regret following them. But if this was where she was going to die, she would die happy because she would die in the hands of her loves. _

_The dark-haired girl join Joker who was leering over her and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, looking up at the male with pure love and adoration in her eyes. Harley look at the scene, jealous as Joker grin down at the girl in his arms. Why couldn't they look at her that way. _

_Harleen clear her throat and Joker's head slowly turn to her, Lin on the other hand, nuzzled into his muscled torso. "Question" J begin and stroke a pale, slender finger down the side of Lin's face. "Would you die for us?" _

_Without hesitation she walk closer to the pair and she could hear Lin's mumbled purring. "Yes" At her answer the two walk closer to her in synchronisation. _

_"That's too easy" He look at the roof with a thoughtful look on his face before snapping it down again. "Would you, would you live for us?" Lin continue, now looking at Harley with large hazy eyes, flashing a lazy smile. _

_The two crazies stare at Harley, waiting for her answer. "Hm?" Joker press when she stood quiet for too long (in his opinion). _

_"Yes" Harley answer, looking straight into J's eyes. _

_He put a finger up, shaking it with a serious look on his face as Lin stare at Harley. "Careful... Do not say this oath thoughtlessly" Lin start to circle Harley, blocking all possible exits as Joker advance on Harley. The doctor jump as she feel two small hands grab her shoulders. Mr J put his tattooed hand over Harley's mouth and passionately declare "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power" He beckon Lin back towards him and she happily skip over to her love with a teasing smile towards Harley. _

_Joker gesture to both him and Lin as he slowly wrap a strong arm around Lin's waist. "You want this?" He almost whisper. _

_Harleen continue to look straight into his eyes and then lock her eyes with Lin. "I do" _

_The dark haired girl lunge forward and grab Harley by the shoulders. Lin look straight into her eyes. "Say it, say it, say it, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty"_

_Looking slightly disturbed and uncomfortable Harley whisper out a 'please'. Lin place a big wet kiss on Harley's cheek, and turned around to face Joker. "She's so good, isn't she. Mommy's good little pet"_

_Lin flash a big toothy grin and turn Harley around to face the edge of the platform, pushed her a few steps forward and then walked back to Joker who had his arms wide open. The doctor look down on the bubbling liquid and gulp, did she really want to do this? Did she want to do this for two psychos she knew didn't love her, especially the male part of the duo. She wasn't even sure he tolerated her. Brushing it all off she turn around to face the subject of her thoughts before leaning backwards. _

_Lin and Joker watch as the pretty blonde fall into the chemicals with matching grins. "Can we have fun now?" Lin ask innocently, shamelessly biting her lip. J let out a mix between a purr and a growl as he tighten his arms around her. "Let's go home" _

_They turn to walk back to the car when Lin suddenly stop. "I want my pet to come home" She decide and turn back around. _

_"You wanted to go home but now you want to bring that bitch with you?" He ask with a glare on his face, all he wanted was to spend some time with his Lin. Alone, was that too much too ask for?_

_"I changed my mind" The female shrug and start running towards the ledge, ready to leap off it and down to the chemicals waiting for her when a strong arm catch her. "Linnie" He warn. "You sure you want to do this?" _

_She nod her head, wriggling about, trying to get loose. He let go of her with a heavy sigh. "Have at it" Lin grin and take off running again and leaped off the ledge, down to the bubbling chemicals holding her pet. She take a deep breath just before she hit the surface and quickly search around for the blonde in the stinging liquid. When she finally bump into something solid she take a strong grip around it and begin to drag it to the surface when another splash hit her ears. Heavy arms encircled her and dragged her to the surface, Lin was still holding onto Harley. _

_They break the surface laughing. "You came for me" Lin say with a wide smile and jump into Joker's waiting arms, she press her lips against his in a passionate kiss, Harley long forgotten. _

_When another giggle meet their ears, Lin snap her eyes to the new sound and see a now pale Harley staring at the two with a slight crazed look in her eyes. "You came for me Linnie, how sweet" She gushed and threw her arms around the brunette. _

_AN: Okay, I'll be needing an intervention soon. I've got so many ideas for so many fanfictions and I just started a new one and now I want to write an Avatar one but I don't know. Like someone need to stop me before I have like 100 fanfictions up that I'm writing. JK, but seriously about that Avatar fanfiction, do you guys think I can handle another fanfiction? _


	12. Chapter 11

_A 7 year old Lin was running around her backyard in Los Angeles when a series of gunshots echo in the air. She paused in her playing and her eyes immediately search for her parents and whimper quitely when she couldn't find them. They always watch her when she's playing outside because they live in a rough neighbourhood with a lot of gang violence. Her father was a police officer and her mother a nurse. Lin knew, even though she was only 7 years old that her father had made a lot of enemies in his time in the force. _

_The small girl abandon her toys and run inside the small house she called home and begun yelling out for her mommy and daddy but no voices answered her cries. Small sobs mix in with her cries as the silence in the small rugged house seem to taunt her. As she get closer to the gaping front door she can hear loud arguing voices and painful whimpers. _

_Lin peak around the door and with a frightened gasp she pull her head back inside and shut the door. She looked out the small window next to the now shut door with teary eyes. There were 4 shirtless, muscular, heavily tattooed men crouching over the motionless bodies of her parents. The men appeared to be arguing over something and Lin couldn't understand why they would want to kill her parents. _

_She being a small child and not very clever decided that it would be a good idea if she opened the door again and ran outside. Now crouching over her dead parents' bodies she began crying for real, big heavy sobs and big fat tears that formed rivers on her pale cheeks. The men had run away as soon as they saw the small devastated child rush to the two people laying on their lawn. _

_"Wake up Mommy" She shake her mom's body but the mother remained motionless with empty eyes. "Wake up!"_

_Two strong arms encircle her and bring her into a hard muscled chest. "They're dead, kid" A rough voice tell her while shaking her. She nod and dry her tears. "I know" _

_The strong arms let her down on the ground again and she stare on the ground feeling empty and lost. She was an orphan now with nowhere to go, she had no other family that would take her in. _

_AN: Okay, I am officially going to write an Avatar FF and I hope you liked this little flashback. The next few chapters will be flashbacks (Without J) because I want to write more about her as a character and not her as a Joker sidekick._


	13. Chapter 12

_Lin was skipping through the dank clubhouse in search of her adoptive father. He had adopted her just a few months after he found her sobbing over her parents' dead bodies. She had been with the man and his club for about 3 years now and there was never a dull moment. The clubhouse was always hectic and full of blasting music and alcohol, though her father would always have time for her. Sometimes she'd have to share him with a random girl for the night but he always dismissed the girl if Lin required his attention. This may not be a good place for a child to be raised in but Lin had never known anything else, her biological parents had lived in a rough neighborhood terrorized by gang violence and now she had switched that for the club. _

_"Daddy" Lin giggle as she turn around a corner and into her dad's room. Without knocking she throws his door open and skip inside, seemingly ignoring the moving shapes underneath the cover. She jumps on top of the bed and the person on top of her daddy screech horrified and tried to cover her nakedness with a sheet while her daddy was chuckling. _

_"Yeah" He respond and sit up. "I'm a little busy pumpkin, can it wait?" _

_"Nope" She exclaim popping the p. "Jackie said that Chibbie said that frownie said that Opie said that you had a surprise for me"_

_Her father look at her confused. "Hang on, who told who told what?" He ask her with a spinning head. _

_Lin level him with a look that screamed 'you are an idiot'. "Opie said that you had a gift for me" She simply state. He look at her with an ah look on his face, recalling that he actually had bought the girl a gift. _

_"Tig" The woman in the room moan disappointedly when she realises that he wouldn't turn his attention back to her. "Can you tell her to leave and wait until we're done" _

_Her father, Tig, glare at the woman and bark out a "Leave" and she scamper off the bed and angrily collect her small scraps of clothing and stormed out of the room. "Turn around baby" He tell Lin and she obediently turn around. Tig stand up from the bed and put on his discarded pants and shirt and told her to turn back around. _

_"Yeah, I've got a gift for you" He promise the girl and with a secretive smile he reach under the bed and pull out a shining green package, with a gleaming and sparkling bow on top of it. Lin squeal happily and reach eagerly for the wrapped gift. With a grunt Tig allow her to have it and he sit down on the bed again, content with watching her open the gift. _

_"Oh thank you, thank you" Lin exclaim, holding the small gun in her tiny hands, waving it around as if she was showing it off to a large crowd. The green and purple gun was wrapped in a scarlet red bow and decorated with tiny little unicorns shooting their sparkling glitter out of the horn. "This is the best gift ever" She jump into his arms and he wrap his strong arms around her small body. _


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Last flashback chapter for this time. This chapter is very short, I know but I needed a chapter explaining why she was in Gotham. Hope you liked it!

_Lin and her adoptive father were both watching the drunken man stumble into the dark alley one or two blocks away from the local bar. They had been watching him for several days now, learning his schedule and preferred places to go to when intoxicated. She was buzzing with anticipation as the two slowly started making their way into the alley. The plan was to corner him and kill him, simple as that. This would be her third kill, Lin wondered if this one would bring her as much satisfaction as the previous ones. _

_The pair stalked after the man who was currently leaving an impressive puddle of vomit behind an old dumpster. Lin listened with a wide smile on her face as her soon to be victim stood up again and started walking towards them. "It's time" Tig's rough voice whisper to her and Lin sends him a gleeful grin before rushing towards her victim. She played around with her previous victims before killing them but not this time. No this time she jumped him and slit his throat. The blood was pulsing out of the deep wound and the girl was watching it mesmerized, she was always stunned by the amount of blood there was in a human body. When her victim stopped twitching and breathing she wiped her hands on her jeans and her favorite knife on his pants. _

_"Now there's only one left" She giggles when Tig squat down next to her. _

_He hum. "Yeah darlin' and he's all the way in Gotham city, hiding" _


	15. Chapter 14

Lin was humming to herself and Harley, loud enough for it to be heard over the loud helicopter sounds. "I wanna be sedated, just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane"

"Shut up already!" One of the guards growl out, fed up with the constant singing.

"But-" Lin protested.

"No buts"

"Yes buts" The girl giggled back with a tipped back head. "My J always let me sing"

"He's insane" The guard pointed out.

"So, aren't we all, my lovely grey butterfly."

Harley was sitting very quietly in her chair, there was no smile on her lips and no happiness nor insanity tinkling in her eyes. Was it possible that they had finally done it, had they finally cured the infamous Harley Quinn? Come to think of it, the woman had only displayed her insanity traits while in the company of Lin, without her the female clown was quite normal and docile.

"My sweet" Lin called and effectively broke Harley out of her trance.

"Yeah Linnie" She answered.

"Did you know that I met the woman who came up with that song?"

"But Linnie, it wasn't a woman" Harley protested with a giggle.

"I met her a few years back, Ana is her name" Lin continue. "She told me that they stole the lyrics from her when she was in the hospital"

"Why haven't I met her? We'd have a lovely time"

"Harls, you were Harleen back then" Lin told Harley with a smile.

"Rightie"

No, they hadn't cured Harley, the guard concluded after watching the pair. She just wasn't the same without her lovers or maybe rather Lin and her lover.

Lin looked at the guard in front of her, searching for any weaknesses. Everyone had weaknesses, even her J. Mr J is very ticklish, particularly under his chin. She sighed lowly, she never knew you could miss someone as much as she did before she met J. It was as if her heart stopped beating the moment she was away from him and would only start beating when she got him back again.

"Where are we going?" Lin asked the man with an annoyed look on her face.

"Classified" He grunted

"Haarls, he won't tell me where we're going" She whined to her lover, pouting.

"He's a big meanie, can't wait to tell Puddin'" He hated that name.

"Have fun waiting then, you're never going to see him again" The man glared at the pair.

A few minutes of tense silence passed.

"Are we there yet?" Harley asked.

"No"

Another minute passed. "What about now?" Lin asked this time.

"Still no"

Yet another minute passed. "Now?" The female clown asked.

"No!"

A few seconds passed this time. "Now? Pretty please" Lin pleaded.

"Yes"

"Wait really?"

"No" He deadpanned before averting his eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

_Lin, Joker and Harley was laying on their shared bed. The first two were cuddled up together with Lin laying on top of him and Joker with his arms trapping her to his body, even if she wanted to get up she wouldn't be able to get out of that grip. Harley on the other hand was lying on the other side of the pair with a leg entwined with Lin and the younger girl's hands around her wrists. Even if the three were in a polygamous relationship Harley Quinn noticed that Joker didn't like her the way he does Lin. He's never raised his hand against Lin but has on many occasions hit Harley. He'd be affectionate with Lin all the time and only slightly with her if he had to. Harley knew he didn't really want her there but Lin did and she'd stay for the woman, she loved them. _

_"My darling Jay" Lin gives the man a big kiss on his naked chest, right next to the tattoo dedicated to her. " and my sweet Harley" She gives her a kiss on the corner of Harley's mouth. Harley giggled and pressed herself closer to the pair with a big grin on her face. _

_"Puddin'?" Harley asked J. _

_"What" he barked out not happy about being disturbed. "can't you see I'm cuddling Linnie" _

_"Be nice Jay" Lin scolded and pressed small kisses around his face. "If you make her sad I'm gonna be sad" _

_"We can't have that" Joker takes a hold of Lin's chin and press his lips to hers in a rough kiss full of teeth. He press another small kiss before turning his head slightly to the other female in his bed. "What do you want" _

_"Can Linnie and I go shopping today, pretty please?"_

_"No" Was his curt answer, his precious Lin would not go shopping without security._

_Lin and Harley whined in unison and the first mentioned girl rolled herself off of her man and out of the bed. She stood up and glared petulantly and stomped her foot. "I want to go shopping"_

_"You want to go shopping?" he ask with a grin on his face before pushing himself to a standing position. Lin nodded._

_He lunged at her and put his hands around her head and brought their foreheads together. "Shhhhh darling" He stroked a hand down her hair. Lin tried to connect their lips but he shakes his head and cackles. _

_"What if someone hurts you? Daddy has lots of enemies just waiting to take his queen" He snarled at the mere thought of someone taking his Lin from him. "They can't take you from me, I need you"_

_"They won't take me away, we'll take Frostie with us" She murmur in his ear. _

_"Hmm" He hums thoughtfully. "I'll give you an hour" Joker promise her. _

_"Jay" _

_"Yes" _

_"Be nicer to Harls" _

_"Why? You're the one for me, not her" He tell her with a grin on his face. _


	17. Chapter 16

They had finally landed, after long hours filled with excruciating silence, not that Lin hadn't tried to break it several times only to be shushed and finally gagged. Now they sat, still in their wheelchairs mind you, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. Lots of people were running around the small airport scene and many beds full of wounded soldiers and civilians were scattered in groups around the place.

Lin could barely see Harley who was sitting a small distance away from her but she was buzzing with anticipation to finally be reunited with her, physically that is. She hadn't been able to kiss or hold her since they were brought to Belle reve.

"Alpha Bravo team on me" An authoritative voice barks out.

"What the hell Flag" Another voice asked the first one when another criminal was wheeled into the scene.

The other criminal, which Lin recalled being called Killer croc, was letting out low growls and grunts and constantly fidget to try and break free from the binds.

"Unlock 'em" Flag tell his soldiers seriously.

Immediately soldiers surrounded the criminals and cautiously loosened the bonds tying them to their chairs and the ones taking care of Lin's barely dodged her hurried escape to Harley. The younger woman threw her arms tightly around the female clown and she could feel happy tears forming in her eyes. She truly had longed to have her arms around her love again, if only he was here with them. She push her tears down, now isn't the time to cry, now is the time to hold her girlfriend and make up for lost time.

"Hi" Harley giggled when she too had been released from her binds. Harley threw her arms around the shorter female and brings her up in a tight hug. "I've missed you, girlie"

"I've missed you too, Harls." Lin answer and leans down and press kisses on Harley's lips over and over again until the older woman had enough of Lin's teasing and instead held Lin closer by the head and started kissing her more aggressively.

Lin break free from Harley's tight grip and sit down in the other woman's chair and then grab Harley by the hips and pulls her down on her lap. The older woman giggle at the dominating gesture and connect their mouths again and in a futile attempt tries to dominate the kiss but it doesn't take long until Lin wins the battle and dominates the kiss again.

"Ladies!" Flag bark out impatiently, they don't stop kissing but Lin opens her eyes to glare at Flag before closing them again and focusing on the beautiful woman in her lap. "I'm serious!" He barks out again.

"Fine!" Lin growl out and Harley can't help but be reminded of the way Joker growled at her when she did something he didn't like or someone looked at Lin the wrong way and he was close to rage.

Harley turn around so that she was sitting with her back to Lin's chest and brings Lin's arms around her waist. She snuggles closer and Lin gently brush Harley's hair to the side and place a small kiss on the side of her neck before glaring at Flag. Tense silence followed when all of the soldiers and all of the bad guys stared at each other, daring the other to strike first.

When all of a sudden a "Huh?" rang out through the tense silence from a certain Harley occupying Lin's lap. "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, it's the voices" Harley laugh at the looks that were thrown towards her. "I was kidding, jeez. That's not what they really said"

"Who do we got here? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack" Flag comment when another bad guy was lugged into the scene inside a big bag. Flag ignores the zipper and instead cuts the bag open and the man inside it jumps to his feet. "Welcome to the part, captain boomerang"

Captain Boomerang instantly punches a guard in the face and tries to punch another but fails when the others grab him and forces him onto the cage like structure that they used to contain killer croc. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on man?"

Flag pushes him and stares him down. "Calm down"

"Hey, one minute I'm playing mahjong with me nanna then this red streak hits me outta nowhere" His strong australian accent protest.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange" Flag interrupt, not buying his excuses.

"I was not"

Lin was watching the exchange between the men with amusement, it was always amusing when men tries to show the other who's the boss. She sigh sadly when her thoughts once again turned to her clown love and she slipped into her own thoughts.

"Listen up!" Flag brings her out of her thoughts, again. "In your necks injection you got. It's a nanite explosive the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade." Lin brings a hand up to where she got the injection sulkily, what a way to ruin the fun.

"You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what, you die" Flag babble on.

"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you" Harley tell Flag and Lin giggle at the little sign of disobedience.

"Lady shut up!" Flag yell out and Lin lets out an angry growl.

"Don't yell at her, it's not her fault" She finish off the sentence with a small cackle to truly weird them out.

"This is the deal, you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem"

"So was that like a pep talk?" An african american man ask unimpressed by the supposed peptalk.

"Yeah, that was a pep talk" Flag answer while staring the man down. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten"

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?" Deadshot ask Flag who responds with a curt 'yeah'. " He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch. Study"

Lin and Harley get up as soon as Deadshot stops talking and run over to their boxes full with their 'shit' and two squeals fill the air.

AN: Okay this chapter took a ridiculous ammount of time to write but I hope you guys are happy with it and I hope I'll hear from you soon!


	18. Chapter 17

_"Why are we out here, Puddin'? It's cold" Harley whined and curled her arms around her middle. "Where's Linnie?"_

_"She's home" Joker barked out. "Now come one" He ordered and walked off. _

_"What are we doing here?" Harley asked, ignoring the sharp intake of air from the man besides her. They were approaching a large warehouse with lights so bright you could see them from miles away. _

_"If you don't shut up soon I will hurt you" Joker snarl at the woman, already regretting that he left Lin at home but the feeling soon passed, he had to keep her safe. "I don't want to hurt you, if I hurt you then Lin will be upset and I hate it when Lin is upset" He giggle a slow twisted giggle _

_"So don't make me hurt you" He continue. _

_The two walk into the building and when entering the heavy steel doors Joker walked in without holding them open for her. She pouted and poked him in the side. "Why didn't you hold the door open, you would have if you were here with Sugah" _

_"But you're not Lin, are you?" Joker growl out wishing that Harley would shut up. Truly he was beginning to regret bringing her but Lin had begged him to spend some time with Harley and he figured that he would do that while having this meeting. Killing to boring birds with one stone but Harley being Harley had attempted to talk to him the whole ride to said meeting and never stopped her complaining or whining about this and that. He didn't understand how Lin could find that girl attractive, if it wasn't for her he would have killed her as soon as she got them out of Arkham. _

_"No, but I can act like her if you want to" Harley beam at Joker, desperately trying to make him happy. _

_Joker scoff at her and continue walking inside the large storage area and a grin grow on his lips when he see the many people that had gathered at the meeting. It was is first big official meeting since coming out of Arkham and he wanted to know how much of a hit he took this time. "Gentlemen" He grin and throw his arms out as if greeting them as old friends (which they kind of were) and would of kept walking towards them if not for the tiny hands grabbing his arm. _

_"Puddin', if you don't want me I'll leave and find someone else" She whine "And-and I'll bring Linnie with me"_

_Joker growl "You will not leave, even if I do not want you you are still MY property, besides Lin would never leave me" _

_She whimper and curl her arms around herself as if his words slapped her in the face. " You can't own me, I'm a person" _

_"A very stupid person who is about to get really hurt" Joker interrupt. _

_"This is stupid, I'm going to go home" Harley tell him and turn to walk away. _

_"Say goodnight to Lin from me" He calls after her. _

_A tear slowly drip from her eye when she exits the building. She started regretting helping that stupid clown out of Arkham, she threw away her career for him. __**And Lin, **__a voice tells her. She truly thought in the beginning that he loved her and that they would all be together when they came out but she was blinded by love, she saw now that Joker would never love her. He had no need for her other than her keeping his queen happy, and displaying her like a trophy to all his rivals and enemies. He used her as a way to cover up his real queen. Lin on the otherhand, she knew Lin cared deeply for her, maybe even loves her but was that enough to keep Harley there, with him? _

_She shakes her head, she's just being silly. Joker loves her, he just doesn't know how to show it. I'll make him love me, she thinks to herself. _


	19. Chapter 18

"Look, Harls!" Lin squeals as she jumps around ecstatic after opening her box of stuff. "They have everything"

Harley who had been deep in her thoughts jumped startled when the squeal reached her own ears. "Of course they do, we're the best baddies" Harley scoffed and then giggled. "And the prettiest"

"Awwwweee Harls, you're making me blush" And lo and behold even after all this time Harls still made Lin blush when she sweetly complimented her. "You're the prettiest baddy"

"What about your lovely Jay" Harley uncharastically scoff at his name, she had felt her love for him slowly ebb away during her time away from him but her love for Lin had not. Even the brightest star had nothing on the way her love shined for the other woman, and even after all the stars had died her love for Lin would remain, pure and shining. She wondered when she noticed that her heart didn't flutter the same way when she heard him growl or how her stomach would clench when he would walk around shirtless. Maybe it was even before she went to Belle Reve, when she realised that everything that he did, he did for Lin. Maybe it had never been him, maybe it had always been Lin, the way the dark-haired woman could light up a room with her smile or how one could never be anything but happy in her company. Maybe it had been Lin that had been the reason that she betrayed everything that she used to stand for, betraying her morals and loosing the bright future in psychiatry. Maybe her love for Joker was a way to cope with his abuse, to believe that he did it because she loved her, that he had to hurt her because he wasn't feeling well. That excuse didn't last long when she could clearly see the adoration and love in his eyes when he looked at Lin or the empty look when she wasn't there. Maybe she had never really loved him and her new persona had developed this insane obsession and denial as a way to cope but now that she didnät need to cope anymore she could finally let go off the fake love she held for the clown. Maybe now she could finally live the life she had wished for when she left her old life. Maybe she could convince Lin to leave Joker with him but that was unlikely since Lin's love for Jay was as pure as Harley's was for her, maybe even more so. No, Lin would never leave the ultimate love of her life but neither would she leave Harley. Lin had saved Harley on several occasions, both from Joker and his violent ways and from other dangers and all those times she was saved only cemented the belief Harley had that Lin loved her. "Isn't he the prettiest baddy out there"

"No, Jay isn't pretty, silly. He's handsome and mysterious and lovely and beautiful-" Lin trail off with a faraway look in her eyes and her face spoke clearly, she was missing him and even if that brought a pang of hurt to Harley's chest she could accept that Joker and Lin were the ultimate lovers, always together and never apart.

Lin snapped out of it and chuckled because if she didn't laugh then she would cry. "Awwe, Harls, you know I love you" She coos and brings the blonde into a hug. "And this body" Lin brings a sneaky hand down to Harley's butt and pinch it, making the blonde jump and then giggle.

"Now let's change into out bad guy outfits before these men burn holes through our heads with their staring" Just to make a point she stand straighter and then yell out. "50 points off of whatever house you're in except for Slytherin because we get judged and hated enough" The men that were staring jumped away from the screaming girl and scattered away like mice running from a cat.

The members of the so called suicide squad laughed before turning back to their chest full of things.

"Aw man" Lin groan out pleased by what was in her chest. She lean down and bring out one pair of the black fish stockings, a pair of black shorts and a long dark blue hoodie with jokers on it. "So comfy, I'm going to die coated in warm, fluffy clothes"

"You're not going to die" Harley butted in while fixing her makeup. "I won't let you"

"I won't let you die either Harley. Now why did you put on your makeup before your clothes?"

AN: Just a short chapter to show how some of Harley's thoughts about her relationship with Lin and Joker.

Also I can not believe how much support this story has gotten, how many views and reviews. Like it's crazy. I'm really selfconcious about my writing and never feel like what I'm writing is any good so all of this support really makes me happy! Thank you all so much for the support that you have given me so far!


	20. Chapter 19

_"How long until we're there" Lin complain while sighing. She was going to lose her mind if she had to spend another hour in the car. Lin was used to faster means of transportation than this rundown car, such as motorcycles and walking. _

_Tig blew out an exasperated breath before turning around to face Lin. "We won't get there faster just because you ask every five seconds" _

_"Hmpf" Lin scoff and glare at Tig. "What crawled up your ass and died?" _

_"You and your non-stop nagging" he retort with a dull smirk. "Now shut up or I'll drive you back home"_

_"Jeez Louise, take a chill pill or something" Lin grumpily answer and plop down on her seat again. _

_"I did, several in fact" Tig was very close to actually throwing the teen out of the window and even though he would regret it later he would not hesitate. "It's just one hour left and then you'll be on your merry way finding the last killer and then I can go home and you can do whatever it is you want to do"_

_"Whatever I want to do?" Lin murmur, whatever she wanted to do, so much promises layed hidden in beneath the words. What did she want to do? What is whatever limited to?_

_"Whatever you want to do" Tig confirms with a small grin. "Time to spread your wings or whatever people say"_

_"Maybe I'll meet someone, fall in love and have an epic romance with" _

_"Of course you will, and you'll be couple goals and send me disgusting christmas cards every year" _

_"That's so normal, I don't want normal. I want that odd and questionable but fiery and passionate love. The one that keeps you questioning, one where the passion never burns out and everything of your being is consumed by that someone" Lin dreamily rant unaware of the small grin Tig was sporting. _

_"I'm afraid all of the time you spent with our family has ruined you"_

* * *

_Lin grinned at the green haired man sitting besides her, he was telling her the story of his very first bank robbery. _

_"You're kidding, right? You actually tripped on your shoelaces when you tried to escape?" The girl giggled with a big smile on her face. _

_"Imagine what would happen to my reputation if anyone found out" Joker growled out with a slightly threatening tone at the end as if to warn her off doing so. _

_"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your embarrassing first time" Lin replied with yet another big smile, looking even more amused with what was going on after Joker got all serious. _

_"Promise? You wouldn't lie to Daddy?" Joker purred out with a glint in his eye. _

_"Promise" The 17-year old sealed the promise with a passionate kiss. _

* * *

_"Where is she?!" Joker yelled at his goons, beyond angry and terrified. _

_"I-I don't know, Boss" One of the newest goons replied and was rewarded with a hole through his head. _

_"I don't know isn't good enough! I want to know where she is and I want to know it now! Unless some of you wish to dine with Davy Jones, I suggest you start talking" At the beginning he was screaming but towards the end he was pacing and speaking in hushed tones as if remembering to keep his voice down. _

_Lin had gone missing and it was already messing with his head. He can't function without her, ever since the two met he had always had her by his side, whether she knew it or not he was always there. Joker felt like the world was tumbling down and he was desperately clutching at whatever he could find to not fall down the steep hole of hate and loneliness. _

_"She was taken by C, boss" One of the more experienced goons spoke up after feeling like his boss had calmed down a bit. "Chef says he saw them forcing her out to their car"_

_"Was she fighting?" Was his reply, he needed to know if she fought them or if she went willingly. He didn't want to believe that his love would willingly leave him but he had to be sure, be sure that all the promises they made, all they went through together were real. That she still loved him and knew that her place was by his side, as his queen. He knew that he should have made it official that she was his queen but he didn't want all his enemies coming after her, he wanted to keep her to him as his and only his. _

_"Yes, very much so" The goon reply with a wary look on his face. _

_"Good" Joker purred with a satisfied look on his face, his darling queen had fought her vicious attackers. Now it was his duty to come rescue her. _

* * *

_Days went and Joker nor his goons could find anything that would lead them to Lin. They had visited every gangster in town, every snitch and every low life criminal and yet they couldn't even find a trace of where she was. No one had seen or heard anything about her, nor this C that had supposedly taken her. Was it a new gangster or mob boss out to get him? An old meaningless lover hell bent on revenge? The possibilities were endless and this whole mess just proved to him that he would keep her even more secret, he would hide her and keep her safe. _

_A few days ago one could argue that he was still "sane" or as sane as he was when he had Lin but now, now even a blind person could see that he was falling apart. He had never felt so lost in his entire life, he didn't feel much positive emotions but the ones that he did were all linked to Lin and now that she was gone so was his happiness and will to live. _

_Meanwhile wherever Lin was: _

_"Can you stop crying? He's never going to come" A rough voice tells her harshly and ends the sentence with a hard slap, making her fall onto the cold marmor floor again. _

_"He will come for me, I know he will" Lin protest weakly. Ever since she had been taken she had been relentlessly been beaten, starved and tortured. She'd have next to none sleep and only enough food not to die. _

_"Maybe it's time for another session with Greta" C grin a cold grin and take ahold of one of Lin's bruised, sore arms and pull her with him to the room next to them. _

_"Please don't. Please, no more" Lin beg through thick tears but the lump in her throat and overwhelming fear stopped her from trying to physically stop him. _

_C spat at her and dragged her onto a cold metal table, illuminated by a standard surgery lamp and surrounded by electrical devices and wires. "We both know how this ends, sweetheart. You begging me to stop and me smiling while your the last pieces of your sanity flies away. _

_He pushes her down and fasten the binds around her feet and hands with short movements. C then turns to the device next to him and turns it on before turning back around with a familiar leather belt with familiar teeth marks bitten into it. _

_"Please don't do this, I'll make him leave you alone! I promise!" Lin desperately try one last time before the man viciously pull the electricity loaded poles onto her temples. _

AN: I am so incredibly sorry for this late update. I've had so much school work and its left me exhausted and with no time to write. I'm hoping that updates will start coming out regularly again.

Now this chapter is kind of a filler and at the same time not, I wanted to write it to explain some of her in my mind "sudden" madness. So all of the chapters with her being crazy is after she was kidnapped by C and the ones where she's "normal" is before the kidnapping.

Hope you all liked it, please comment/votes/review! I love hearing from you all!


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: I need some time to write the next chapter in the real storyline but I don't want to leave you hanging until the and I know how much y'all love the relationship between my darling Lin and her Har the lovely quinn. So enjoy this lill fluffy chapter between my two queens.**

_"Joker isn't home today" Lin giggle out as she turn around to face her girlfriend. "What do you want to do, my precious"_

_She jump up on her knees and puts a thoughtful finger to her plump lips. "Do you want to kill someone? Hmm, do you want to make sweet love or maybe redress the whole house in sparkling toilet paper" With each new suggestion she inch closer to the other woman until their legs were touching. _

_"They all sound so lovely" Harley complain with a pout. "I don't know what do choose"_

_Lin frowns at the face her girlfriend make. She truly detested seeing anything other than happy emotions displayed on her pretty face. "Oh, oh, oh Harls. We can do them all" The younger girl mischievously grins before straddling the other woman. "Now I want you to turn that pretty frown upside down and smile for your Linnie, can you do that?"_

_Harley responds with a wide grin and leans up to connect their lips and groans when Lin moves just out of her reach. The blonde haired woman pouts and then pushes herself into a sitting position and forces Lin's head closer to hers with a hand well placed behind the younger woman's head. Harley smiles affectionately and then softly connects their lips, making Lin sigh into the kiss. _

_The two continue their little make-out session for a few minutes that felt like mere seconds to the pair before they with a gasp broke apart. _

_"That never grows old" Lin respond, dazed. _

_Harls giggle softly with a shy look on her face. "No, it doesn't" She pause while thinking over her words, she hadn't been living with the pair for a long time and still didn't know enough about either one of them to make decisions without thinking. "Can we do something?"_

_Lin plop down on Harley's lap again. "Like what?"_

_Harley shrugged, she had hoped that they could do the toilet paper prank. "Can we still do the prank? I think it would be fun" She looked up at Lin with uncertainty clear in her eyes. "If you still want to do it, that is" _

_Harley hadn't yet left behind all of her previous persona and still tended to hold the way she spoke, the uncertainty and the moral compass. Of course Lin and Joker were planning on ways to change this so that Lin could have the perfect toy and Joker could have his fake queen and his real queen would be happy. _

_Lin faux glared down on Harley and sneered. "You want to do a prank?" She stood up. "What? You want to destroy the home that Joker and I built together, the home that we let you live in? Is that how you thank us? Do you repay us by asking to damage it? You just wait until I tell my love about this." _

_Harley whimpered and covered her face with her hands, silently regretting every life decision that led up to this. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to demand something of the queen of Gotham City, she couldn't believe that she would throw away everything that she had with them for a stupid prank. God, how far had she fallen that she would repay their kindness and generosity with pranks and foul actions. "I'm so sorry Lin, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that it could be fun" _

_"You thought that it would be fun to damage my home? You stupid girl" Lin cackled with frigid cold leaking through her voice. Seeing Harley cower before her, scared for whatever punishment that she would receive almost made Lin crack her cover. If only to tell her that it was okay to ask for things, reassure her that she would never hurt her. But then again Lin found it too funny to stop now, she wanted to see how far she could push the other woman before her new self would break through to defend herself. _

_"I'm sorry Linnie. I really am! Please don't tell Puddin'! He'll hurt me" Harley begged with tears staining her porcelain cheeks and quivering lips. "He'll hurt me" She repeated with a small sob. _

_This was almost a breaking point for Lin, her intentions with the joke was never to make Harley cry or fear for her life. The crying she could ignore but the pleads to stop Joker from hurting her hit too close to home. She knew that Joker abuses Harley, that he hurt her when she did something wrong or when he needed to unleash his anger upon someone. Most of the times Lin would stop him from hurting Harley if she was there when it happened. Sadly, most of the abused happened out of her sight, Jay knows that Lin doesn't want him to hurt Harley but that's how he is. He hurts people, the only exception to that is his darling queen. _

_"You should have thought about that before you asked me such a thing, the moon will shine down on you and so shall I" Lin was slipping into one of her episodes. She begged to whatever god was out there to not let her fall now, she couldn't go into that state knowing that she had hurt Harley because she knew that once she entered that state she would do nothing to make the hurt hurt any less. If anything her insanity would only fuel the burning pain inside Harley. The only one that could handle her the way she needs is Joker and he isn't there. He's the only that knows how to bring her out of that place without bringing too much of the insanity back out with her. And now that she needed him he wasn't here. _

_"You know what?! I won't let you treat me like this! You suggested it first!" Harley pushed the dazed Lin out of her lap and rose to her feet with a scowl, spitting out the words like they were poison. She didn't notice the state of Lin, she didn't notice her blank eyes or shaking body._

_"What's the matter with you? Can't you hear me? Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Anything?" The confidence that she held in the beginning of her outburst slipped away with every word when Lin stopped responding. "Lin?" She asked with a confused look on her face when she finally noticed what the girl looked like. _

_"C'mon Lin look at me" She ordered and bent down to shake the girl out of the daze that she was in but she got no response from the girl. _

_The previously blank look on Lin's face slowly turned into blinding madness and pain. A perfect mixture. _

_Harley hadn't been present when Lin had one of her episodes and took the girl's silence as her ignoring her and without a word Harley stormed out of the room. _

* * *

_Several hours came and went and harley got more nervous and worried with each one when the younger woman failed to exit the room where she left her. Suddenly Harley could hear quiet sobbing from Lin and Joker's room and she immediately rushed to her feet and out of the room she had taken refuge in during their fight that she still didn't know was fake. _

_She burst into the room and the only evidence that Lin was even in the room was the rising and falling of one of the covers in the big bed. She suspected that the young woman was hiding there, thinking that Harley couldn't hear her. Harley went over to the bed and her worry rose with each step that she took until she stood besides the bed and she could clearly see the small form of Lin underneath the thick cover. _

_"Lin? Are you okay?" She asked and moved a gentle hand onto the covers and she could feel how Lin took a sharp intake of air and stilled. _

_"I'm so sorry Harls, the fight was fake and then I just went into one of my episodes and I couldn't tell you and you were angry and hurt and I just want you to know that you can ask whatever you want and Joker won't hurt you because I won't let him ever again" Lin burst out into tears after her long rant. "I'm so sorry" _

_Harley smiled down sadly at the still covered Lin. "It's okay, I just got so worked up about it and didn't let you explain yourself"_

_Lin threw the blanket of herself and threw herself into Harley's arms. "No, it's not okay, sweetness. I shouldn't hurt you like that." _

_"Let's lie down, Linnie, and we can cuddle" Harls decided after giving the girl a look full of pity, making Lin glare slightly. If she hated anything she hated pity. _

_"Fine" She relented and jumped into the bed and took Harley into her arms with a sigh. "I'm not going to joke with you like that again"_

_"We both know that's a lie" Harley stated with a small chuckle. _

_"Yeah" Lin started chuckling too, knowing that she couldn't promise not doing something that she loved. _

__**AN: UUUUUF, it was supposed to be the nauseating kind of fluff to warm all of your hearts and I had a good beginning for it but then all of a sudden Lin is playing a mean prank on Harley and then she's suddenly having an episode and Harley stormed off. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: I hate repeating myself but I have been so mentally tired lately that I haven't had the energy to write and I'm sorry for that but it's something I can't control. I hope that I'll be able to go back to having a set schedule on my updates. Another thing is that I've been using a lot of flashbacks as filler chapters and I'm not going to anymore of those because they disrupt the flow of the story and frankly it's boring to just read flashbacks in a story about the present. I'm going to go back and add some present time to those chapters, some events that mostly play out during their imprisonment. So to make up for it I'm going to give you guys an extra long chapter! Anyways, enjoy another chapter full of bad guys and my baby Linnie!**

Lin huffed when she felt the hood of her hoodie once again fall of her head, the wind was getting out of the control with all the helicopters and stuff that kept blowing up the place. If she was a middle aged, normal woman with blonde hair called Karen she would sue the people in charge for every penny they've ever had. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for them she wasn't any of those things and had to ride out the storm, so to speak. She had finished putting on her gear faster than the others and was now stuck sulking with wind-filled clothes while the others with almost childlike glee dressed themselves in their used to be signature gear. Most of her beloved weapons wasn't there, they were at home with her lonely lover. Just thinking about the man brought a fresh batch of salty tears to her already red rimmed eyes, he had never liked being alone and always made sure that she wasn't either. He was probably holed up in their shared bed, cuddled (not that he would admit it) to her pillows and glaring at the pictures she had placed on her bedside table. There were probably at least three dead guys laying sprawled out on the floor next to their door with a red bullet hole in their forehead, probably new guys given that the old timers know better than to disturb their boss when he was in a mood.

She did, however, have some basic knives and guns that she had somehow smuggled onto herself during date night. One of the handles had a permanent stain of blood from another of their date night that had ended far better, with her in the bed, twisting and moaning in pleasure. She had been very pleasantly sore the morning after, he more so than her. Her favorite gun, the one she had gotten as a gift from her father, Tig. Lin hasn't seen her father in so many years, not since she left for Gotham and never came back. People always say that they remember little things of their lost parents like their scent, how their hugs felt and the tone of their voice. She remember none of it, she was left with nothing but empty, hollowed and cold memories of a life that was so far away it felt like a dream. Like the kind of good dream you had once and no matter what you never have it again and can only fondly recall the most prominent events in it. She missed them all, her family, but not in an unbearably way. She knew that she would see them again, maybe then this was all over she would make the trip there, see how they were doing.

A hand plant itself on her covered shoulder and she's startled out of her thoughts with a small jump and an exclamation of shock. "Oh my holy stars that are in heaven!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you"

"And neither did the snake attacking the mighty god." She turned around to face him, she didn't appreciate being startled but she couldn't afford making enemies now. "Hello, Chato"

He, Chato, looked a little shocked. "How do you know that name?" He didn't know that anyone knew his name anymore, besides the people with his file, and wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to either. He had to admit though that it felt good to hear his real name, not the street one, roll of someones tounge again without fear. It reminded him of better times with his family.

"Hmm, I know things" Lin smile at the man with a curved lip and slightly lifted eyebrow. " What? Surprised?"

She chuckled when the taller man scrambled to collect himself after her accusation. "No, I just, word on the stree-"

"Word on the street is that the queen is an insane bitch that likes to shoot people? That no one sane could live with the Joker, you thought that I was stupid or somethin' cuz of the company I keep?" She knew what the word on the street was, but the rumors on the street wasn't about her. They were about Harley, her 'cover-up', her security in the deadly game. Lin isn't crazy, she just has 'mood swings' where she turn into this crazy, delusional and psychotic woman. She could control herself during her 'episodes' but since they always happen with the Joker there she didn't feel the need to. She trust him to take care of her in her weakest moments, besides she could control when to slip into one. The need to have an episode is like the need to take a nap, you feel sleepy or in Lin's case feel the need to just let go of her control, and then afterwards you feel freshened and full of energy.

"Yes" Chato had straightened himself and puffed up his chest to make himself look bigger as he glanced down on Lin who was staring at him with clouded eyes. He sensed that she wasn't all there when she spoke, when she moved and even when she breathed, it was like she wasn't hole, she was missing a piece of herself.

"I mean, they're not wrong but they're not right either" She finished with a shrug and walked away with a slow strut.

Lin could see Harley talking to Deadshot, the man who never misses, and decided to walk up to them. She craved the momentary relief that Harley could give her and she didn't care if Harley was having a good talk with the man. She wanted, no she needed the distraction. With a feral grin she jumped on the other female's back and wrapped her lithe limbs around her, bringing them to the floor with a heavy thud. Lin sighed contently, deadshot let out an exasperated breath and Harley let out an oof when she made contact with the ground.

The dark haired girl snuggled closer, completely ignoring the staring people and whispers of surprise, and placed a short yet tender kiss on the other woman's tied up hair. Harley lay sprawled out on the dirty floor with a small pout on her face, sure it was nice being cuddled by Lin but she'd rather not be doing it on the floor. Especially not after finally having her own clothes on again. Wearing her own clothes after months wearing nothing but the orange jumpsuits and plain white tank tops brought an indescribable feeling in her chest, a feeling of hope. Hope that it was almost over and she could soon put it all behind her, to continue her life with Lin and Mr J.

"Are y'all going to be down there all mission?" The one and only deadshot interrupted the cuddle session amused. "You're starting to freak out the normal people"

Harley scrambled to her feet, pulling Lin along with her, when she heard the man speak. The two had a connection, a certain spark that she had only experienced with Lin and she thought she did with Joker. A small schoolgirl crush would be the name of whatever feelings the blonde had for the male. Something that she secretly longed for but could only dream to have. She knew that she would never escape the network that she was heavily involved with, Joker would never let her leave. Unless Lin begged and begged for it, which Harley doubted the woman would do since that would mean letting Harley leave her life as well. If there was anything that Lin was when in love it was selfish, she would always want to keep her loved ones near. Hence her strong protection for the inner circle and her lovers. Harley knew that she love Lin, more than anything else, but she also knew that she couldn't go back to that relationship knowing what the other party do to her. Now that she's been away from him her eyes has opened, she can see all the abuse masked as love and affection. Of course she didn't feel bad about leaving Lin with him since all the negative was directed to her, he adored and loved Lin. What she wasn't sure about was if she was going to be able to leave Lin, to walk away from the love and security she felt with the other woman. If she left the network she was going to be on her own, with all of the enemies and none of the defences she used to have. To do that she needed connections and those were hard to come by nowadays where society was ruled by distrust and hate. Her reputation wouldn't help her.

Maybe Deadshot would be able to provide her with that security and love that she would need, with the love she deserved and longed for. Maybe he would give her the family that she desperately wanted, the three children, the dog, the whole package.

"Let them stare, I'll pluck out their eyes with their deadbeat father's fingers" Snarled Lin, her words ringing with truth. She was not in the mood to deal with people, much less their mental problems and affinity for staring at things that doesn't belong to them.

"Lin" Harley whined, worried about how Deadshot would react.

"What? You're siding with him now?" Lin jumped away from Harley as if she burned her, her face was blank but her eyes displayed the cold fury that was hiding behind the mask. "You used to love my threats" The younger woman purred with a smirk, stretching out a finger towards the other female.

"I can see when I'm not wanted, I'll take my talents elsewhere" Lin turned on her heel, flicking her hair behind her as she swaggered away from the stunned pair.

"What's wrong with her?" Deadshot asked the stunned woman next to him with a small disbelieving smile. She had been fine just a second ago, cuddling and snuggling like there was no tomorrow, and then she was a ice cold storm bringing harsh words and hurt feelings. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how it always was, if the rumours about the treatment of Harley was correct. That she was blinded by love, that the two used and abused her.

"She misses Puddin'. She's not usually like this, pinky swear" Harley had turned towards him with an outstretched pinky.

Floyd chuckled and held out his own pinky in return and interlocked the pair. "There, a pinky promise."

Harley let out one of her signature giggles with a big smile on her face, her eyes were lightened up and her cheeks held a light blush to them.

The two were interrupted by El diablo, Killer croc and Captain boomerang walking over to join them, all of them dressed in their gear and matching pissed off looks. El Diablo more so than the others, the crocodile mutant looking indifferent and the not-so-much-of-captain boomerang sporting a grin. Seems as if the aussie had already managed to piss off the fire carrying man and Killer croc decided to tag along the ride.

"So how many people do we have to kill?" Boomerang asked with his grin still impact.

"Hopefully no one" Came Deadshot's less than enthusiastic voice. He just wanted to go home to his daughter.

"More like everyone" Lin cackle from behind El diablo, making the group jump in obvious shock. No one had heard her coming and to be frank weren't expecting her so soon after her tantrum. " Come on loves, I'm missing a very important colour. Can anyone guess which one"

"Your enemies blood?" Croc asked with a duh tone.

"Precisely, my good friend. The colour I long for, I dream about it. I see it everytime I close my eyes, I can feel it if I imagine it. The thick warm liquid pooling in my hands and onto a fresh white canvas" Lin continue describing the colour and what she would be using it for while everyone else zoom out until the men in charge yelled at them to come to the chopper.


	23. Chapter 22

"Wait hang on, I don't think he meant us" Lin realises once the team was on a helicopter but the people in it were all staring at them with wide eyes. "Abort mission"

"Over here you morons!" Rick yelled from another helicopter, staring at them with thinly veiled amusement. Not that he would ever admit to being amused with the bad guys, no, he's a good guy and good guys aren't amused by bad guys.

"Did I miss something when I was off sulking?" Lin ask confused. "It looked like he was preparing an epic peptalk"

"He was, it was a video from his boss. She killed it compared to him" Deadshot murmur, too distracted by other things to care about the confused woman besides him.

"So I missed this epic pep talk? Something I need to know?" She press, she hated being out of the loop.

"Yes you missed it" Deadshot ground out with his teeth clenched in irritation. "She didn't say anything that we don't already know"

Lin wave off his petty irritation with a flick of her hand. Not her fault she had to take a break from all the negative energy, it was messing with her aura which mind you took a long time to get this good. If only she had her crystals, which she had left at home to recharge in the moonlight. They would have come in handy when trying to protect herself against anyone that isn't Harley or her darling Joker.

"Are ya thinkin' bout your aura again, Linnie?" Came Harley's sweet voice when said Linnie had just jumped off the helicopter. "You've got the aura face"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Lin deny while taking long strides to the helicopter she was supposed to be in. "Ain't nothing gonna break my stride-" Her singing is interrupted by her falling to the ground.

"A stone broke you stride" Chato tell her teasingly.

"May the gods strike you down Chato" She curse him, channeling all her ancestors.

"Don't be like that hunny, not my fault you fell for a stone" Chate remind her with a pointed finger.

"Put that away before I bite it off" The woman threaten him, not at all liking the teasing.

_"You don't bite do ya, kitten?" The toxic green hair shone under the bright lights in the VIP section of said owner of toxic green hair's club. _

_"Hmm, I don't know. Depends on what we're talking about" The dark haired woman sitting besides him reply with a breathy tone. _

_"Yeah?" He repeat with a smirk plastered on his bleach white skin. "Is that so?" Joker ask while running a finger down her cheek. _

_As response to his question Lin snap her teeth after the pale finger. One of her favorite mottos has always been 'actions speak louder than words' and she suppose that it is extra effective with a man as crazy as this one. He is a man driven by actions and care next to nothing for words. Not that she knew that he secretly enjoys their talks and wouldn't change them for much. _

_The man cackles and pulls her closer to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist when she came close enough. The two had just finished an important business meeting with one Penguin, the mob boss had owed her man some money and wasn't overly enthusiastic about paying it back. It was only by the courtesy of Lin that said meeting happened in the first place, she was the rational mind behind their empire and he was both brains and brawns but his area of expertise lays outside of diplomacy and ally building. _

_"I want a kitten" Lin state after a few minutes of quiet cuddling in the extremely loud club. "One of those cute ones" _

_"Whatever my baby wishes" Joker respond without hesitation. "Daddy will get you a kitten, one of those cute ones" _

_"Thank you" Lin squeal and plants a big kiss on his red painted lips. _

_Jay grunted in response and his gloved hand behind her neck to pull her closer to him, eager to continue what she had started, not at all concerned by the curios people around them. Not that she cared either. _

_The two had been together for a few months now and they both considered it the best time of their lives. Endless excitement, zero loneliness and the world by their feet. They've spent a lot of time growing and nurturing his kingdom, seems like the missing piece in truly making it perfect came in the form of Lin. His tiny little angel, sent to him by whatever god of malice there is out there, no way that the Joker would ever even consider her being sent by one of those happy go lucky gods. No, she must have been sent by more darker gods. Like the ones her ancestors worshipped, Oden, Tor, Loke and Hel. _

_There's been some fights between them, as is common in relationships when the two parties involve disagrees over something, and they usually end in either of them storming out of the place, physical fights (more like wrestling and throwing stuff) or relieving themselves of the anger in other more... pleasurable ways. Lin can remember one fight that was so bad that Batman got called, talk about effective law enforcement, anyways the two had to skidaddle before the man in the tights threw them in the loony bin. If that would have happened her identity would be revealed and the Joker would not be pleased. He had worked hard to make sure that his Lin is safe and out of the spotlight, he know that if he were to put her there his enemies would come for her. That and if the two ever found themselves in an ugly situation in for example Arkham the guards wouldn't be as harsh towards her. If that ever happened and he found out that they had hurt her he would- _

_"Can we get it now?" She interrupt his dark thoughts with a large, hopeful grin._

**AN: So another chapter is up! Tell me what you think cuz I'm not really happy with it, I feel like when I write a lot of dialogue I generally drop a lot of the quality of the writing but that could just be me being overly harsh on myself. Anyways, new chapter is coming soon! Also, I am currently editing this story (again) so some things will change but the editing won't interfere with the updating:)**


	24. Chapter 23

_"This will be your test" He stretched his arms out and gestured over the vast room full with bubbling vats of acids. His birthplace, if you could call it that. "To see if you truly are as loyal as you seem" _

_Lin stares out over the room with a glint in her eyes, there was no doubt in her mind that she would do this for him, if he asked her to jump she would, if he asked her to not jump she wouldn't. She wasn't very obedient in nature but she knew when he needed the reassurance that she wasn't against him, that she was still the one and only that he could trust. This is a small favor for the love they had, it wouldn't here, the acids wouldn't take her life. _

_"Do you want me to jump?" She asked simply, a small grin threatening to form. "If so I ask that you jump with me. "_

_"You know I would do anything for you. But the test is not jumping, I wouldn't want my perfect kitten to get damaged" _

_"What is it then? When you brought me here I thought it was to make me like you, reborn." Lin reply, confused. She had prepared herself for the ultimate test, to test her strength and willingness to give all of what she is to him. _

_"No no no no no" He shakes his head, laughing to himself. " I don't want you to change, your... test... is to..." Joker trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face. _

_"Your test is to throw the last piece of your old life into the chemicals, yes! Throw it in the flames, watch it burn, burn burn burn" _

_"Burn what pieces? I left my old life behind a long time ago. Surrender to the darkness and all that" Confusion could be seen on her face, she had no idea what was going on and she had no doubt that he was as clueless as she. "You want me to throw my old life in the chemicals?"_

_"Hmmm" He ponder, one hand scratching his chin and the other swinging in the air. Suddenly he lunges forward and grabs her by the shoulders. "Yes, do that cliché thing where girls throw something symbolic in a fire and their old life goes poof" _

_"I don't have anything with me" Lin state as if it was obvious. "I mean I expected to do some extremely cliché jumping and now you hit me with this? Pfft, you figure this out" _

_"Careful" Joker warns with a raised finger, though there was no real threat behind his words and she knew it. " Wait here, I gotta call Frost" _

_"Tell him hello from me" _

_Joker growls as answer and saunters away from her and down the rusty stairs. "Don't die while I'm gone" _

_"Can't make any promises, Jay" Lin calls back with a chuckle attached to the end. _

"Must be some good memories to get you all smiley like that" A voice brings her out of the memory and she glares angrily at the culprit.

"Shut it" Lin growl at Deadshot who was wearing a shit eating grin. "Or your special parts will know how good I am at making things disappear"

"Linnnn" Harley whine with a pout. "Be nice to Deadshot, he's my friend" She finishes with a affectionate smile pointed towards said villain.

"You're telling me you're friends with this dummy? Oh Harley" Lin sigh. "That time in captivity must have done more damage than I realised"

"Jay wouldn't like this" Lin remind the other girl, she didn't like seeing Harley get hurt and there was no way this would end up with her not getting hurt. " You know how he gets"

"Don't be silly Lin, he won't get mad if I make friends. He doesn't care anyways" Harley shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, he don't love me anyways and I'm tired of being treated as a toy"

"No one is treating you like a toy, Harls" Lin deny, shaking her head with the beginning of a glare on her face.

"Liar liar pants on fire. He only kept me because you asked him too" Harley retort with an almost out of character harshness. "The only reason I'm alive is because of you, he doesn't want me with you but you convince him to keep me. As if I'm some pet that soothes your boredom while he's out running an empire! I'm sick of it" Harley explodes and Lin looks at her stunned, as do all the others in the helicopter.

"It is true that the only reason you're alive is because I begged him to keep you, as a pet, but it's changed! Can't you see that Harley or are you too deep up Deadshot's ass to realise he's manipulating you? I. LOVE. YOU. He wants to change you" Lin bite back, standing up in a single agitated movement. "Careful!" Lin warn her lover with a smirk and one finger raised.

"Don't make me show you how alike we truly are" Lin growl out her threat, glaring daggers at the pair who were both staring at her stunned. " Don't do this Harley or I will make you regret it. I brought you into this world and I can just as fast bring you out of it"

"You say you love me Sugah but you don't show it like you used to" Harley complain, throwing an arm over Deadshot's shoulders. " What do you have against me being with Deadie here, you'll get to continue having your honestly goals relationship with Mistah J and I'll live out my crazed life as a free birdie" Harley offer, trying to deescalate the situation that she had started.

Lin let out a loud heartless cackle. "After all I've done for you my love isn't enough for you. Sure Jay can be an ass to you but you know that I always punish him for his sins. Deadshot is nothing but a cheap version of my love that hides his true self in the shadows waiting to strike."

"But Linnie, I don't love Joker and he don't love me. Let me go" Harley beg with tears shining in her eyes. "We will still be together, always and forever, just as we promised. He's promised to show me the world. He likes me"

"You can't like someone like that after only meeting them Harley, you silly girl" Lin shakes her head, if this is what Harley wanted then who was she to keep her from living her dream. Lin loved Harley enough to let her go, if she were to be honest with herself Harley would always be second to Jay and it wouldn't be fair to keep her after knowing that she can never give the other woman all of herself. Still Lin wasn't ready to let Harley go to some other half assed villain without testing him first. " Likes you? Harley that's demented. This is why you should never leave us, this whole thing that you've invented" Lin gestures towards the pair with a pained look in her eyes.

"This just proves you're too naive to be here. Don't be a dummy, come home with me after all of this is over." Lin stands tall with her chin raised high. If Harley were to leave her and Jay she would come out of it stronger than Harley did. If this is to end in fire then they should all burn together.

"No" Harley utter with clear determination in her voice.

"No? Oh I see how it is. Harley knows best, Harley's so mature now, such a clever grown-up miss. Fine if you're so sure now, then who am I to keep you from what could be your one true love" Lin speak the words with a final tone in her voice. This discussion was both boring and angering her. She felt like Harley was being extremely ungrateful for everything Lin had done for her. Lin felt like Harley was throwing it all away for nothing, for something that could be just a fleeting romance brought by a desperation for another human after being alone for so long. She knew that Jay would never let Harley hurt her feelings and leave. She knew Joker would be all too thankful to be rid of Harley but he wouldn't let her get away with what she's done. No one hurts his queen and lives.

"Lin, I'm not leaving you!" Harley try desperately.

"I will not have this conversation here Harley, leave me alone" Lin tells the woman with an air of hostility around her. "Don't make me do anything I'll regret" She could feel an episode coming and the only way to prevent that is to keep calm. This discussion was not fit for the place nor the audience they have. "We'll talk later, I promise."

**AN: Oof, I had no intentions of it going this way but it just happened. I was originally just going to do the flashback and then some casual dialogue between the characters but I had on dramatic and angry music so this is what we ended up with, lmao. What do you think will happen next? WIll Harley leave Lin and Joker? WIll Lin have one of her episodes or will Harley and Deadshot leave her alone long enough to calm down? I know Lin is very inconsistent in her speech and opinion in this chapter but it's partly because she's been captive for so long in a place that is bound to be damaging to a person plus she feels threatened by Deadshot. **

**Please leave a comment and vote!**


	25. Chapter 24

_"Have you ever killed someone, my darling?" A blond man asked her with a smirk, his shining white teeth glinting in the flashing lights._

_"No-or yes- or I don't know. Maybe" Harley answered shyly, her eyes flickering all over the crowded club trying to spot one of her two lovers. The man that sat besides her in the small booth was making her immensely uncomfortable and she wished him to leave._

_"Yes or No, my sweet"_

_"Yes, I have" She gulped, feeling dread in her stomach. She wasn't supposed to talk about that, she wasn't supposed to talk to anyone actually. She had strict orders from Joker to stay in the booth while he and Lin spun on the dance floor. She had lost track of them a long time ago, a part of her suspected they were now in one of the private rooms, having adult fun without her._

_"Hmm, I would be lying if I said that that didn't turn me on" He stroked a hand down her arm, fingers decorated with rings and chest bare. He was a real creep. Harley shivered and then gulped, her hands were shaking as she lifted her glass to her mouth. She really wasn't supposed to do this._

_"You shouldn't say things like that, Jay is just around the corner" She warned after soothing her aching throat with the cold water. Her eyes were shining with barely hidden anger, she would fight back if he tried anything._

_"I don't care what that stupid clown will do, I'm sure he won't mind sharing you" The blond said with a leering smile and a wink. She looked down on his lap where he had forced her hand too. He had a noticeable bulge and he didn't hide any of the excitement her actions brought him._

_"He doesn't share and he'll be very displeased that you disrespect him like that" Harley dismisses, ripping her hand back. She only just restrained herself from slapping him and storming away. Mistah J wouldn't be pleased with me if I did that, she thought to herself._

_"Boss won't care, you're just his toy. Or rather the toy to his queen. So unless the lady boss finds out he won't care" She didn't want to admit that he was right, Joker wouldn't really care unless Lin found out and became upset. Harley didn't want to think about what her punishment would be if she somehow offended the man besides her._

_"I'll tell her"_

_"Sure you will" He laughed, the cold tones in it chilling her to the bones. She didn't like that laugh, it spoke of pain and she didn't want his pain._

_"I swear that if you touch me again I will tell her" Harley tries to warn him again, she knew that she would be punished even if the fault was his. She only hoped Lin would be there to save her._

_"And what makes you think that she'll care?" He cackled, raising a hand and slapping her hard._

_"She loves me" She whimpers, holding a hand to her tender cheek._

_"No she doesn't, that's just an illusion you've built up to feel better about your situation" He denies, slapping her again to prove his point. He gestures around the room, showing her that no one even looked their way at the sound of her being hurt._

_"No, she's said it herself, she loves me. He does too, he just has a difficult time showing it"_

_"Aren't you supposed to be this super smart psychiatrist? I mean if you were as good as they said you would realise what they're doing to you, or rather what you're doing to yourself"_

_"You don't know them like I do. They have big hearts, in private" Harley was desperatly trying to keep herself from crying, she never liked being interrogated like this._

_"And does he show you affection in private?"_

_"N-no but I know he loves me"_

_"How?"_

_"I just do"_

_"Face it Harley, you've built a fake world to avoid facing reality. The reality that you're being abused by him, how he hates you and even the fact that this is all in your head. I'm not real, this club isn't real. It's all in your head, darling. Wake up!" He screamed in her face, even standing up to lean right into her face. Spittle flew from his mouth and onto her face._

_"Shut up! This isn't a dream, it's just the voices messing with me again"_

_"Stop lying to yourself Harleen!" She pushes herself to her feet, pushing him backwards. She finally lost her temper, she was seething._

_"I'm not!" She screamed back, her voice so loud it could be heard all around in the busy crowd but no one looked back at them._

_"Yes you are! Now wake up!"_

_With a gasp she awoke, clutching her chest as she panted heavily. Never had a dream been so scary, or true. Maybe it's how true it was that made it scary or maybe she was scared because the manipulation continued even in her dreams. She had realised even back in Arkham that the Joker would never want anyone else but Lin but as soon as he turned those icy blue eyes towards her she was hooked, she lost all rationality. Her love for them won over everything else, over her career, her family. Everything. Now she wouldn't even be having this kind of monologue in her head if it wasn't for the brief period of time that she now had with her head clear of all what she called 'fun stuff'. She could finally think. Harley suspected that she would likely forget all about this later when that period left her and her normal self returned but until then she would take advantage of this short time that she could think._

_First on her list was about the Joker, the man she had first fallen in love with. The man she knew was toxic for her, the man she knew she was never meant to have but oh it was so tempting. His charisma had been what drew her in first, no scratch that, his interactions with Lin what was truly drew her in. Seeing the pure love and adoration in his eyes when he saw Lin in the corridors and the anger and hate when he saw the guards handling her. She wanted that, she fell in love with having someone feel that for her, for someone to unconditionally love her and treasure her. Unfortunately this helped him manipulate her, him and Lin. His looks had been a plus, of course, she had swooned slightly when she first saw him on the news and even more when she first laid her eyes on him. The toxic-green hair color, the pale white skin full of tattoos, a toned and strong body. Everything about him allured her, she never had a chance to avoid those feelings. He regarded her coldly, never speaking to her beyond insults and threats, when she was got him as her patient. It all changed when she allowed him to have the sessions with Lin, his whole demeanor changed. Not to her of course, not immediately. It was only after she had allowed them to talk for a few minutes in private that his attitude changed. He was so charming, almost overbearingly so. She should have known better, he was manipulating her and she was too dumb to see it untill it was too late._

_It hadn't gotten really bad until she had broken them out, that's when the facade dropped and he revealed his true self to her. The ugly part of his soul that she suspected never reared its ugly head towards Lin. No Lin could do almost no wrong in his eyes, sure they had fights a lot and boy were they magnificent to watch, but Joker never had any hate in his eyes and their fights never escalated to physical violence. That she had witnessed at least, though she had seen him walk around with some nice bruising and red wounds that hadn't been there just a few minutes before. He was a very private man, never talking much to her, only when he had to. Joker never sought her out unless he really needed something, which was rarely. He hit her often, whenever he felt like it. She had so many scars from his abuse, both mentally and physically. It had soured her heart towards Lin for awhile but she let go of that quickly, she didn't want to ruin anything by being jealous of the other female. Then her minds spins to all the good times, his kisses against her lips, the feeling of his strong body above hers. The mind blowing adrenaline rush when they took her out on jobs. The love she felt towards him. She couldn't focus long on the negative, her mind's natural defense mechanisms prevented it, shoving the good times down her throat._

_And Lin, her soulmate, her other half. She could never envision leaving her, leaving Lin would be like leaving a part of herself. A part she wasn't ready to be parted with. Lin was always kind to her, she was the one who convinced Joker to let Harley live and she was the one that took care of her after everything. She made sure that Harley had it good, Lin beat up anyone that looked at her wrong and protected her from everything. Lin also was the one who suggested using Harley as a way out, she was the one that made her like this. Lin was the one that forced her to stay, she was the one that made her see the world only through a good perspective, seeing only love in the pain Joker gave her. She was the one that convinced her to forgive Joker after every hit, she was the one that convinced her that Joker loved her. Lin knew he didn't and yet she selfishly kep her with them. She loved Lin with everything she had, just seeing her lifts her spirit. Lin is the light in her life and she could never leave her._

_"Why am I like this? I never cared until just a moment ago" Harley whispered out loud, clutching her head as sobs wracked her body and rivers of tears run down her red cheeks. " I don't want to think about this!" She screams out, voice heavy with pain and tears._

_She had been experiencing mood swings lately, thinking things that she's never done before. She's started doubting her relationship with Lin and Joker. She's begun questioning her life and herself. Did she truly want this for herself? The thoughts started out of the blue, it was like she almost went into a trance where her old self screamed at her to get away. She hadn't told Lin or Puddin' anything and she acted just like normal. She knew Joker would kill her if he found out she's having these kinda thoughts, but she can't help it. Everyone has a breaking point and this was hers, she couldn't deal with all that they've put her through. Leaving Lin was going to be the hardest, the woman had been there with her every step of her transformation. Never uttering a mean words towards her, making sure she's doing okay and whenever she caught Joker being abusive towards Harley she'd stop him. And Harley would never forget the look on his face after each time Lin scolded him for mistreating her, the anger and utter despise he sent Harley's way. The way he tried to soothe Lin with cuddles and kisses, his gentle reassurance that he's never going to do it again. But he always did, as soon as Lin either left the room or after he returned after them making up together he'd beat her. Beat her black and blue, spitting hateful words at her, belittling her and breaking her._

_On the other hand she forgave him every time, she loved him too much to lose him. She knew very well that he didn't love her, she knew that he hated her and she was okay with that as long as he paid attention to her. As long as she could still be around them, living that life and never having to fear anything except him. She was in love with the pain and suffering of it, and he knew it. Lin knew it, everyone knew it and they didn't try to help her. Lin never tried to get her away, Lin manipulated her as much as Joker did when she tried to keep her with them. Her soft loving words was like a bandaid on her pulsing wounds, her warm embraces the medicine to her illnesses._

_"Why can't I make up my mind?! I'm so lost" She cried out, pulling hair out of her head, clutching the strands closer to her face. She was shaking now, rocking back and forth on the cold cement floor. The illusion of the club was gone and she finally opened her eyes to where she was, in a cold cell. It was Thursday and Lin's feeding time. These episodes always happened whenever she was away from the perfect duo, their heavy and suffocating presence smothered her thoughts and when they went away she could finally breathe. She wasn't sure if she liked it, she didn't like thinking these thoughts. She wanted to go back to being oblivious of their abusive natures and the toxic relationship, she wanted to forget seeing him so hateful towards her and so loving towards Lin. She just wanted to go back to normal, back to Harley but these thoughts opened doors she could never close. It was like her eyes opened for the first time since she lost her heart to the criminals, like she could finally see them for what they are and yet she still couldn't feeling anything negative towards Lin. All she felt was uncontrollable love, but she knew that she couldn't stay with them. Unless she could figuring something out with Lin to make her stay with her and Joker she would have to leave them behind._

_"I can't go back to them" She realised. "It will never be the same" Harley cried, she cried for the loss of love she would feel when she had to leave Lin, she cried because she was afraid and she cried because without them she didn't know who she was. Who is Harley Quinn without Joker and his Lin. She cried because she knew she could never leave Lin._

_"Why are you crying sugah?" A sweet melodic voice full of concern asks her suddenly, making her sobs stop and tears dry up. "Did someone hurt you again?"_

_"No" Harley wiped her tears and smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm all good" And she was, all the negative thoughts vanished when she looked into Lin's eyes. All thoughts of leaving them disappeared without a trace, her previous doubt gone. With each passing second with Lin the memory of what she had been upset about disappeared piece by piece._

_"Good, wouldn't want you to be upset on our last night here" Lin stated with a big toothy grin, her shiny hair falling down her back like water and her eyes shining with happiness. "We're leaving tomorrow"_

AN: Hello all you cool cats and kittens! This is a longer chapter than usual, with mostly just Harley talking to herself. I really wanted to write this to show the inner conflict that Harley starts feeling, and to show that it's not just something sudden that I decided to throw in. Hope you liked it!


	26. Chapter 25

The group of bad guys were walking through what was once their playground but now looked more like the scene of an ongoing war. Buildings were destroyed with helicopters stuck in them, blown up cars laid on the ground and no matter where they look they can't find one building or piece of ground that is untouched by whatever was happening.

"Well this looks fun" Lin commented with a small spin besides a blown up car. "Harley dance with me"

The others in the group sent her strange looks, had the woman already forgotten about the big fight they had on the helicopter just before they crashed? Maybe she took a harder hit to the head than they first thought. Harley on the other hand hadn't forgotten and was still stuck in her thoughts from earlier.

"Maybe later, Linne" Harley responded with a sad smile, she suspected that it wouldn't be many more dances with her lover. Not because they were going to die but because she had made a decision, a horrible decision that was breaking her heart apart. She was bleeding and hurting inside, she didn't want to do it but she had to, for herself. Harley was finally going to do something for herself, and if Lin wasn't willing to leave Joker for her then she was going to have to break it all of. Distancing herself from the other woman was simply her way to try and protect herself if Lin told her no, which Harley had no doubt Lin would. She also had no doubts that Lin would get extremely angry and potentially try to kill her because of the betrayal. Lin may seem more sane than the Joker but Harley knew the truth, if anything Joker was the epitome of sanity next to his partner. Harley was scared of Lin but she loved her, such an interesting combination.

"Hmm, you snooze you lose" The dark haired woman teased as she grabbed one of Rick's men and pulled him into a silly dance. Lin was ecstatic about being able to be outside again, she loved the feeling of being free. She was a person that needed to be free or she'd crash and burn.

Lin watched as Harley walked up to deadshot and leaned her arm on his shoulder with a big smile on her face. Something that Lin hadn't seen in a while Harley hadn't smiled like that for a long time, even before they got thrown into the jail she had been unhappy. Deadshot makes her happy, Lin realised and then shrugged. She didn't care much who Harley was with as long as she was happy, and together with her still, of course. She liked seeing Harley happy.

"Hold that thought" Deadshot told Harley and put on his cyborg glasses, as Lin decided to call them from that moment and forward. The man walked forward, seemingly staring at something. Lin squinted slightly after bringing a hand up to block the small amount of lightning in the area but all she could see was slightly blurred objects moving slightly.

"Hey Deadshot!" She called out to the man with urgency in her voice. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know yet!" He called back, annoyed at the interruption. "Now, shut up! I need to focus"

"You don't have to be mean about it!" She barked at the rude man, he was really putting a damper to her good mood. She was finally free!

Lin decided to walk a little closer to where RIck and his men were seated, she had always been a frontline gal and RIck was at said frontline. He was stealing all of her spotlight, she wanted some of that nice recognition for her heroic acts.

"Rick, why do they look like that?" His voice was shaking as he looked to his leader for support. He had never seen things like that, they didn't tell him he'd be fighting those things when they gave him the mission.

"Just stay cool" Flagg told the soldier with a gruff voice. He was watching the creatures with disgust in his eyes, he knew what they were, ish. He hadn't gotten the whole story from Waller but he got enough that he had an inkling about what they were facing. He also, unlike the squad, knew who they were going to rescue.

"Hiya Flag, top of the morning to you laddies" She greeted the men with a cheery smile and a terrible irish accent. She had always had a thing for it, sometimes she forced Jay to fake one.

"Get back!" Flag whisper-yelled at her. "Your place is not in the lead"

"But I want to be in the lead" She told the man with a puppy eyes and a pout. She was almost proud of her effort until Flag started her right in the eyes with a burning glare. She would need to work on that, she noted.

She plucked some stones off the ground and then threw them back again. Those would be her next strategie to convince Flag. "Look! The stones said that I need to be in the front, stones don't lie."

"Stones also don't talk" Came Deadshot's voice behind her, she could hear the slight grin in his voice and even though she didn't really like the man the sound of his happiness still made her happy. If others were happy she was happy, she almost fed on the emotions around her.

"Sure they do, just look at that" She pointed to the small pile of stones by her feet that she had organized into a nice YES.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Both Flag and the man nod their agreements to Deadshot's words. She glared at them in response, she hated being called crazy. There were far too many strings attached to that word, plus it was a word used to categorize people that didn't follow the norms of society, the 'bad guys'.

"No I'm not" She whispered and out of spite threw one of the rocks right at the lens of Deadshot's glass thingy on his eye. "No I'm not" Lin repeated, she wasn't crazy. They were for thinking she was crazy. Normies, she sighed in her head.

"The hell are they?"

"The gun loving person asked the captain of the squad with a masculine head tilt to the side and a cocky repositioning of his body" Lin narrated in her best male voice. "This is fun!" She exclaimed in her own voice. Tension goes bye bye, she sang in her head.

"Shut up!" All three of the men barked at her, annoyed with her presence and continuous interruption of everything.

"You cut and run and I'll blow your head off" Flag answered Deadshot's previous question with an indifferent voice. He didn't care how many bad guys he had left after this mission was done as long as the mission got done.

They were all observing the creatures with tense bodies until Katana drew her Katana which in turn made the creature Deadshot had been watching suddenly lunge their way. Lin fell backwards in shock with a loud gasp and then a groan.

Deadshot fired at the creature and all of a sudden all of the other creatures began running at them too with loud growls and unintelligible mutters and groans. They looked terrifying with their strange head that kept bulging and shrinking, and the human looking bodies. Rick gave the order to shoot too his companions with an almost strangled shout.

Lin pulled herself to her feet and reached down for her customized gun. She pointed it at one of the creatures that were aiming straight for her, it was grunting and roaring at her but she stood still. She aimed the gun at the creature, took a deep breath and then fired.

AN: Tihi


	27. Chapter 26

The creature fell to the ground with a strangled high pitched screech that pierced her ears. Lin's heart began racing with adrenalin as she stared at the massive ammount of black blobs they would have to fight. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of joy and fear, the best mix, if you asked her. It's been a while since she's been able to feel the addictive rush of emotions she felt when she fought, she's missed the scent of gunpowder and the harsh violence of fights. Lin grinned, her lips stretched so wide it felt like she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Jippie kayee, blob of shit" She growled as she aimed at the creature she had shot, it was still convulsing on the floor as if in pain but the motion didn't phase her. This was an enemy and she never pitied the enemy.

Her gun went off with a familiar boom and she stared mesmerized at the bullet as it soared through the air and found its way through the creature's head. A burst of anger filled her at the sight of the corpse, this creature was the reason she was here. She hated the creature, but at the same time she was grateful of it. This creature meant that she was out of her cell and reunited with Harley, this creature meant that she was one step closer to leaving with Jay.

Lin shook her head fervently, she didn't have time to overthink right now. She needed to kill some blobs and then escape, along with Harley if she wanted it, if not she would leave without her. Somehow Lin had always had a feeling it wasn't going to last, Harley had never been cut up for their lifestyle, but she had gotten attached and didn't want the blonde woman to leave her.

The dark haired woman looked up, only to be tackled to the ground by one of the blobs she was trying to kill. The two fell to the ground with a heavy thud, the creature's screeches echoed in her ears as she tried to push it off her. She hit it once, twice, thrice before she managed to push it far enough up that she could kick it in the stomach, making the creature let out a growl and fall to the ground beside her. She panted softly as she struggled to get back on her feet, the creature's wails tuned out and all noise turned into a soft buzzing. Lin forced herself to stand up, reminding herself of how strong she is, that this was child's play and she would get out of it alive.

She raised her gun shakily and pulled the trigger with a stone cold face. This time the creature died at the first shot, and all the other noises from the fight around her came back in one gigantic wave. Her heart raced and a happy grin stretched over the deep frown that used to be on her face. "I've missed this"

Lin kicked the body with her foot, making sure it's dead before lunging towards a blob running towards Chato, who was hiding in one of the alleys with a haunted look in his eyes, like he was remembering something he wished he could forget. All previous fear and weakness she had was cast away, she was running on pure instincts now. She had forgotten much of her training and was getting rusty in her techniques, but she still managed to bring down the blob in one fluid movement. The thing didn't know what hit him before they were wrestling on the ground. She dodged one of its punches and reached into her holster and pulled out a long, sharp knife that she slashed towards him with a low growl. The strike didn't faze it and it continued its frenzied kicks and punches towards her, to which she retaliated with slashes and stabs of her knife. With the other blob she was eager for it to be finished, but here she had the upper hand and didn't mind playing around a bit before killing it.

The creature rolled to the side, which gave Lin an opening to stab him through the head. She let out a small cry when she forced her knife down through the rocky hard interior and into the mushy insides. The creature shrieked and flapped its arms around wildly in an attempt to throw Lin off it, but she held on tighter and dragged the knife in a downward stroke, which made the creature whine in pain, but she ignored it. She had never been squeamish when it came to giving others pain, but a small part of her still felt for the creatures that she was killing. Lin pulled out the knife and forced it back down in another spot on its massive, pulsing head, and easily penetrated the hard surface. It gave one last shaky shiver before it too fell motionless on the cold ground. At this point she was panting heavily, it had been awhile since she had done something like this and it had taken its toll on her.

Her right hand shook slightly as she loosely held the knife in her hand, her legs shook with fatigue and her arms were heavy. Lin sighed and pushed herself to her feet again, she couldn't afford to be this weak when she needed to be strong.

Lin got up on her feet with a newfound strength, she was going to get through this, and she was going to do it with style. She reloaded her gun and shot three blobs in their heads, making them fall to the ground in synch with matching low pitched groans of pain. The blobs didn't move, so she assumed they were dead, didn't matter much anyways. The thrill of battle was back in her veins, and this time she was determined to keep it flowing until the end. She shot one more before she had to reload her gun again. Lin looked to her left, Harley was shooting blobs with a cold indifference that Lin had never seen on the woman before. On her right Killer Croc was tearing apart blobs as if they were made of paper, his muscles bulged with each movement but she couldn't find a single sign of exhaustion in the humanoid. In front of her Flag, his goons and deadshot shot all the blobs they could, but still some made it through. Mountains of empty bullet shells laid on the ground around them, sign of their struggle to keep the blobs contained.

Lin grinned but then it faltered. If only Jay had been there with her... He would embrace her, kiss her, and they would fight. He would make sure none of them came too close to her but still make sure she got to kill some of them. His hair would fall out of place and lay messily against his forehead, and his groans, growls, giggles, cackles and laughter would fill the air. She would join him, and they would dance around in the shells, cackling. He would whisper in his ear and she would giggle and then whisper something worse back, he would growl and smirk. But he wasn't there, and if she ever wanted to see him again she would need to fight.

She shot one of the blobs without looking at it, she knew it hit its mark by the horrible screech the creature made and the thud it made when it hit the ground. Lin was and had always been a fighter, being as weak as she was now wouldn't change that.

She could vaguely hear Flag screaming for something to get off him but she paid him no mind, Flag wasn't her concern. Good riddance. She holstered her gun and brought out her knives again, it was time to get up and personal. She ignored her fellow squad members as they scrambled to save Flag from being abducted by the black blobs of destruction. Lin spotted a bunch of them heading to where Chato was hiding and she rushed towards them, swiping her knives at any blobs she came upon, not caring if it actually killed them, as long as they were wounded and staying out of her way she was happy. She threw one of her knives at the blob closest to him and it hit it right in the head, she threw it so hard the tip of it went out the other end of its head. The blob fell to the ground, and the other blobs turned towards her with loud growls that shook the ground.

Lin tensed before flipping the knife once in her hand and rushed towards the blobs with a war cry. No one hurt her friends and gets away with it. She slashed at the blob closest to her and made a slight twirl as she swiped at the two others, dancing around them in quick, graceful movements that would leave the people around her in awe. She was a whirlwind of beautiful chaos and destruction, the only one capable of matching her was Joker. Lin growled and stuck her knife in the throat of one of the blobs that tried to grab her arm, but she danced away from it, pulling her knife along with her.

Chato pulled the knife she had thrown from where it stuck in the blob's skull and with a slight grunt gave it to her when she danced past him, she gave him a grin in thanks and proceeded to slash with both knives at the remaining blobs that had tried to kill him.

She gave on last grunt and stabbed the last blob in the head with both her knives, making sure to drag him down with her as they fell down to the cold ground. The blob was dead as soon as the knives penetrated his skull. Lin pulled them out of the head and cleaned them off on the clothes that the blob wore.

"You're welcome" She grinned at him, her voice coming out throaty and hoarse in between harsh pants that filled the silence around them. She couldn't hear the shouts of her fellow squad members, the sounds of gunshots or the blobs. They had won, she realised with a giggle.

"I didn't ask for your help" Chato grunted and walked away from her with a deep scowl on his face.

"Not to worry, friend, you didn't need to ask for it" Lin called back with humor in her voice, the rejection of her friendship didn't faze her or discourage her. She would get him to like her.

AN: So when this book is over I am going to: 1. edit it because my writing has changed a lot and the past chapters isn't at the level I want them to be. 2. Write a prequel to it about Joker and Lin. Let me know if you'd like to read the story of how Joker and Lin came to be a couple!


	28. Chapter 27

_Despite Lin scratching at the wig every few seconds the itching just wouldn't let up. This was her first mission together with Joker and even though he was fond of her Lin knew she couldn't afford to mess up, if she did she would either have to kill him or he would kill her. Such was their world, you mess up badly and you die, kill or be killed. The job was simple enough, break out one of his allies from where he was being held in the Gotham police department and then bring said ally back to Joker. Sounded simple enough. _

_Lin had dressed up for the occasion, opting to lure the cops away by her appeal and some well-placed compliments. She had chosen to wear sunglasses, curled her hair into gently curls that fell down her back, and some form-fitting clothing that showed just enough to appeal but not overly so. If she had been in most places outside of Gotham she would have gone for the more 'innocent' look but the police force in Gotham were dominantly corrupted and dirty ones who didn't care about the innocent. _

_Most of the officers were out on the streets chasing criminals that Mr J had set up for them, ones that weren't going to get caught anytime soon, if ever. The dirty cops remained inside of the station, some of them on Joker's payroll but some that remained as 'honorable' as one could be when living in Gotham City. _

_Lin's heels scraped against the floor inside of the police department, her steps shaky and uncoordinated. The steps leading up to the double door had been high, dirty and had many cracks in the cement. She swore that she had seen some dried blood stains on it as well, evidence that the department itself was no exception to the violence outside of it. The doors were wide open and full with bullet holes, probably from a drive-by shooting or any other kind of shooting. _

_"Showtime" She growled under her breath before fluffing up some of her blonde hair. Light colors were associated with pureness, innocence and good. With her blonde hair, pale skin and her red and black clothing she would make the perfect mix of innocence and sexual allure. _

_Lin opened the doors and withheld a grin as the cops inside scrambled up in sitting positions and acting like they had been doing so all along. 'Fools' she mused in her head. She could feel the pressure from her hidden gun with every step and it brought a thrill to the whole experience. She let the heavy doors slam shut behind her, not caring at all about the loud, ringing noise it made or the sharp sound of the glass in the doors cracking. _

_"Good evening, ma'am" One of the cops greet her and tips the front of his hat to her when she walks past him. Lin ignores him, he's one of the paid ones and honestly not worth a single millisecond of her time. She didn't trust people that could be bought like that and lie about it, Joker was honest about his honor and didn't let himself be bought. Sure he might occasionally accept money to do a job but he always ended up killing said person that thought they bought him. _

_The sound of her heels were louder inside the station, clicking and clacking against the cracked floor that had seen much better days. She kicked a stray coffee mug on the floor, making it roll over to the feet of one of the wide-eyed, corrupted and utterly despicable officer. Lin muffled a scoff and instead plastered a seductive smirk on her face, making sure that she looked at the officers through slightly hooded eyes whenever she turned her eyes on them. _

_"Is there something we can help you with?" One of the braver cops spoke up, his voice low and deep, probably to sound seductive, but Lin thought he sounded like a pair of dying whales. The officer was thin as a stick and his face was hallowed and grey, like that of an substance abuser. His bony fingers slicked his thin hair back. _

_"I heard there's a man named Séan here, goes by Jack most of the time. Is that correct?" Lin lowered her tone to a silky smooth, deep tone that she had heard many older women use when they're trying to seduce someone. Lin brushed off a lock of her hair off her shoulder and winked at the cop that followed the movement with eager eyes. _

_Said cop nodded and then gulped. "We caught him robbing a store in the slums" _

_Lin grinned, showing her sharp canines. "Lovely, take me to him. Please" She whispered the last word into his ears, making sure to gently squeeze his shoulder before standing upright again. _

_The officer nodded frantically, the bobbing of his head resembling that of a bobblehead. She leered at him, but she doubted he noticed the change in her after he promised to give her what she wanted. Lin smoothed out her dress and then followed the cop out a door right next to his desk. _

_She threw a glance of disgust at the state of the desk; full of half-eaten food, wrappers, containers, mugs and all kinds of things she didn't even want to know about. This was not one of Joker's paid cops, they would know better than to leave their desk looking like an ugly mess when one of them were coming. Lin had quickly gained status and rank in his circles and was considered a big deal. _

_The cop opened the door for her and she could feel his burning stare going up and down her body. Good, she thought, he should take a good look, it's the last one he will ever see. Lin sauntered into the room, feeling disgust washing over her in waves as she made sure to made the swing in her hips more noticeable. She would need him totally mesmerized for the next step. _

_The room she stepped in was dark and the air thick. Lin could barely see a thing, only hear the whimpers, groans and pitiful moans from the people inside their cages. Trapped until the corrupt decided they had finished torturing them. No wonder people turned bad when this was what was waiting for them at every term, and that's not even mentioning the people that they throw into Arkham Asylum under the disguise that it was for their own good and to cure them. Most could see through it. Arkham was where they threw the more dangerous people, and the people that they couldn't fit in the regular jail. No one who went into Arkham went out the same, the sane turn insane and the insane turn insaner. _

_"Where is he?" Lin asked the cop that had followed her. Her voice was harder than before but still charming and sultry. _

_"Just to you left, ma'am" The cop responded and curl an arm around her defined waist, placing his hand firmly against her abdomen. "Do you want me to turn on the lights so you can see the ugly bastard?"_

_"Oi!" She heard a voice snap into the darkness, an irish lilt to his voice. "I'll have you know I'm beautiful!"_

_Lin shook her head, amused by the response and then turning to face the cop that was restraining her. "Get the lights" _

_As soon as the cop turned around and walked towards where the switch was she pulled out her phone from her bra. Lin pressed in the code in record time, her hands barely shaking with anticipation of what was to come. The dark-haired woman navigated to Joker's contact and eagerly entered their chat, quickly sending a 'Target in sight' with a happy smiley at the end. _

_'Good girl. Get rid of the cop and then blow up the wall. We'll be waiting for you outside.' Was the message she received back from her boss, without a smiley, of course. The Joker wasn't a smiley type of person, yet. _

_Lin just managed to stuff it back into her bra, actually having to move her breast to get the phone back in position, before the blinding lights came back on. She blinked several times as she tried to get used to the now illuminated room. She winked at who she thought was Jack, his face matched the picture she'd been shown but she couldn't be 100% sure until she got closer to him. _

_"Thank you" She grinned at the cop before gesturing for him to come closer. He obeyed without hesitation and smirked at her. The sight disgusted her but she swallowed the grimace and plastered a seductive smile on her face. Just a few more seconds, she convinced herself, and then he'll be gone. _

_Just as the cop was going to grab her by the waist she unsheathed the large hunting knife she had strapped on her upper thigh and in one lethal movement she slit his throat, muffling his shocked gasp. _

_With a sigh she bent down and grabbed a key from the cop's belt, making sure not to touch him anymore than she absolutely had to. After gathering the key she spat at him, hitting him right in his face. Lin saw the pleading look in his eyes as he slowly bled out on the floor but not a single part of her wanted to help the disgusting man. _

_"Come on Jack. Joker is waiting outside for us" Lin urged the prisoner out of the cell after expertly unlocking it. _

_"Who are you?"_

_She shook her head and pointed to the wall where she was going to break them out through. "Not important. Now get out of the cell before I drag you out by your ears!" They had no time to waste and yet Jack was letting it spill through their fingers. "He's in a good mood now but I doubt he will continue to be so if you don't hurry the fuck up" _

_Jack nodded and rushed out of his cell before Lin had a chance to lock it again. He was dirty, his whole face a different color because of all the grime, dirt and dust he had collected during his time there. Jack's clothing were ripped and barely covering anything on his fragile, thin body. _

_From the other bra cup she pulled out the device she was going to use to blow up the wall and liberate the two. No doubt that the police would come running but she knew the corrupt ones would stall them enough that they could get away before being caught. _

_"You might want to back up." Lin advised the starving man with a pointed look and a slight frown tugging at her face. _

"Did you hear me? You might want to back up" Lin heard a voice bark at her and she shook her head, making the flashback slowly melt away from her vision.

"Yeah, of course I did." She snapped back, glaring at one of Rick's soldiers that were trying to get into one of the alleys they were going to blow up to distract the black blobs of doom.

"Then back up before you blow up along with the wall" The soldier said with a patronizing look on his face.

**_AN: I'm now going to start writing the prequel and edit this book. There will be major major changes but I'll let you know! I'm not proud of the past chapters of this book, or the random things I just threw in without explanation, also not the random flashbacks that doesn't make any sense yet (one of the things I'll fix.) Also want to fix Lin's character because I feel like I have so many different versions of her spread out through the book. Don't worry though, it's still going to be the same core story, just better developed and written. I'm so excited to write the prequel! It's going to be a wild, wild, wild ride. _**


	29. Chapter 28

"What happened to you and the blonde clown?" Chato asked her when the two had fallen into step with each other. "Had a fight over who gets to wear what lipstick?"

Lin shook her head with a tight grin on her face. "She wants to leave Jay, and me, if I don't leave him." Her emotions were pressing, suffocating her and strangling her insides. Lin could feel one of her attacks, or episodes, starting to build up but she forced herself to somehow push all of those damaging emotions down and instead focus on the memories she had of Joker. She had been so blind for so long about how Harley's attitude had changed towards them and now she was paying the price. "I should have seen it coming, my cards warned me about this but I didn't listen."

"Your cards" The man wielding fire repeated with a sceptical frown on his face. "I don't understand why you thought it would be a good idea to be in a relationship with two people at once. Especially since Joker hates Harley but she's obsessed with him" He swiped his hand out in the air and gave her a pointed look.

Lin sighed and looked down at the ground. "I was recovering back then, Harley was our toy" She smiled as she reminisced about the past. "I don't know when, or if, I fell in love with her, all I knew was that I was too attached to let her go." The dark-haired woman kicked a rock on the ground in anger. "It was always Jay and I, never Harley, Jay and I. I know that now, and it's not fair of me to keep her trapped where she doesn't belong. That's why I'm letting her go"

"What are you two chatting about?" Harley's peppy voice asked and an arm was slung around Lin's waist, which made her tense up and force a smile on her lips. It was a bittersweet feeling; she liked having her girlfriend's arms around her but at the same time she knew she had to let her go.

"Cookies" Lin responded quickly and shot Chato a look. "We were talking about cookies, and now we're done. Let's go catch up with Floyd", she continued and walked briskly past the two other people staring after her with confusion in their eyes.

Lin stared right ahead as she strode away from the two others, her head spinning and heart thrumming in her chest. She touched the tattoo that was inked there, a heart with a joker and a rose inside of it. Lin had gotten it a few months into their relationship, right after he got a similar one. She smiled softly as she thought about her lover, and longing struck her heart- longing for his embrace, his growls, laughs, his everything. Up ahead she could hear Floyd and Flag arguing about seemingly nothing and yet everything at the same time.

"Take a knee" She heard the soldier say when a big building came into view that Flag deemed important. When he saw the look Deadshot gave him he pointed at the top and said: "The body is at the top of that building. Get up there..."

Lin zoned out of the rest of the information the man gave. She was stuck in her head, replaying old memories like it was a movie. The woman walked ahead of the rest, needing the silence to clear her head, and to be away from Harley who was one of her biggest problems at the moment. Lin wasn't sure where they stood yet and she doubted that Harley knew that Lin knew what she planned to do. Now she wasn't even sure if Joker would be willing to take Harley with them when he came to rescue her, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to take Harley with them. Did she want to stay around a woman who clearly didn't want to be with her? Her love for Harley wasn't nearly enough to overshadow or even cast a shadow on her love for the green-headed maniac.

"Lin stay in line!" She heard Flag

"You wish" Lin screamed back at him, not even caring about him being able to blow her head up with a single tap of his finger on a screen. The tower had something burning or glowing at the top that she suspected was where the helicopter was going to land, if there was going to be one.

She heard Harley giggle at her words but the sound no longer brought the same feelings they used to, they hadn't for awhile now. Maybe she too had been losing feelings for Harley and was being a hypocrite when she condemned Harley for distancing herself and wanting to leave.

Lin stopped walking when she reached the entrance and squatted down to wait comfortably until the rest of the suicide squad arrived at the scene. "Slowpokes" She mocked them and grinned, winking at Chato and sneering at Flag. "Kept me waiting long enough, let's go already!"

"Lin don't you dare" Flag warned her with a harsh scowl on his face and a burning glare. "I said don't! Remember that I can blow your head off if I need to? Yeah this counts" He growled at her when she didn't stop, making her come to a screeching halt with one foot ready to press down on the broken stairs leading up to their building.

She stomped back down, muttering a 'fine' with a pout until she wrapped her arm around Chato's. "He's such a buzzkill" Lin whined to him and blew Flag a raspberry when he snapped his head around to glare at her, his hand twitching at his side.

Lin stared as Deadshot marched up to Flag, leaned down and said something that she couldn't hear before he walked up the stairs and entered the building. She scoffed when he didn't get threatened like she did when she wanted to do it, probably because Flag feared Deadshot more than he did her, but still. She released Chato and rushed up the stairs, past Flag and up to where Deadshot was walking, ignoring the looks the squad sent her.

"Mind if we tag along?" Flag asked Deadshot with a bite to his words. The criminal didn't answer, instead he continued scouting the building for any more of the weird monsters they had just defeated.

Lin stared at the empty hallway of what probably used to be a busy place full of people rushing to and from work. Papers laid scattered on the floor, probably having been thrown there when the building was evacuated, or by the wind that rushed through the broken windows. All she could hear was the sound of their heavy footsteps and some of the squad's heavy breathing that would have revealed their position if anyone was to be stalking them. Deadshot and Flag took the lead, much to her dismay, and would even go as far as walking faster to get ahead of her if she decided to get ahead of them. The two men stared at the screens showing the live-footage from the various cameras around them, but saw nothing of interest.

"Looks like we have a spot of luck, eh?" Boomerang joked, his accent standing out from the rest of the mainly american ones. " Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy", he continued even after seeing the look Deadshot gave him, showing that he was not appreciating the other man's comments.

Lin stifled a laugh but grew somber when she saw how Harley tried desperately to catch her eye. It's better this way, Lin thought, to both her and me.

"Don't make me shoot you" Deadshot seriously told the joking Australian and frowned when he heard the chuckling from the threatened man.

The group moved on from the lobby and up another set of stairs when they heard the pling of a nearby elevator. Lin's eyes snapped up and widened in surprise when she saw Harley's pale face grin down at her before winking and biting her lower lip. The woman growled in anger, Harley had left her behind... again. The situation was all too familiar and it made anger bubble up inside of her. Memories of all the times Harley had left Jay and her behind played in her head- and add on the fact that now she wasn't even sure where Harley's loyalties was.

"That your idea?" Deadshot taunted her. "But she left you behind"

"That wasn't my idea. She acted on her own, don't mix me in with her bullshit" Lin shot back and pushed Deadshot's chest to make him move out of her way. "Now get out of my face before I give you a free plastic surgery"

"She told me that you've been having trouble in paradise" He said and raised his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger. Not my fault you two freaks scared her off"

Lin grinned mockingly at him before brandishing one of her knives she had brought for the mission. "I'm this close to fixing that ugly mug of yours. My troubles are none of your business, and for your information we didn't scare her off. Harley was never cut out for our life but her obsession with Joker and I kept her there."

"So you played her" He stated with knowing, but angry, eyes.

"So I played her for my own benefit" Lin rolled her eyes, her heart at war with itself: one part knew that what she said was true and the other said that there had been at least some genuine feelings on her part. "Now can you move or do I need to tell you more of my so called 'trouble in paradise'?"

"Why? You looking to share?" Deadshot grinned but moved out of the way when Lin shot him another death glare and swung her knife at him. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry I asked."

"Let's just get this over with" She growled and rushed up the stairs, feeling the phone vibrate in her pocket. Her hands twitched with the need to see what Joker had sent her and a wide smile, one that she hadn't had on her face since the day she was taken grew on her face.

The group, excluding Harley, waited outside of the top floor that the elevator would stop on. Flag, Killer Croc and Deadshot stood in the front while Lin stayed a bit back so she could look at the message.

'I'm almost there', it said and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to suppress a ecstatic giggle from flying out of her mouth.

'Good. You've kept me waiting long enough :)', she texted back before shoving the phone back in her pocket before any of her team-members noticed anything. Lin's smile was still present on her face and her heart beat faster at the thought of her reuniting with Jay.

"Hey guys" Harley stepped out of the elevator and walked past all of the stunned squad members. Lin thought the woman would have bolted as soon as she got a chance to so it surprised her to see Harley still there and staring at them confused. "Come on. Let's go" Harley said as if it was obvious.

Lin scoffed and bumped her shoulder against Harley when she pushed past the other woman. "You abandoned me. Again", she whispered in the other woman's ear just before she got out of hearing range. The threat was unspoken but Harley heard it loud and clear.

"Flag this is such bullshit" Lin told the man when they walked in the broken room. Her hands shook with anticipation of the fight she could feel coming. "I bet 20 bucks it's Amanda we're saving"

"Shut up" He barked at her and then heard something. "Hold", he called out to them and raised a closed fist.

"I don't like this, Flag" Deadshot commented and Lin shot Flag a look as if 'I told you so'.

"See even Deadshot agrees with me" Lin snarked back at the 'leader' of their squad with a bitter grin on her face. "If no one says anything in the next two seconds you're all in on the bet. Only you're betting against me and I'm going to be a lot richer afterwards."

"I don't like it either" Was Flag's response to Deadshot, ignoring everything that Lin had said.

Deadshot reached down and then pulled on his white mask, making Harley smirk and roll her eyes. "Pussy" She told the man who never misses, hands on her bat and eyes staring at Lin, who in turn was looking out a window.

"I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl" Deadshot told the pale woman and fixed the extra features on his mask, a light ringing filled the tense air.

Lin turned back to the group when she heard the multitude of voices grumbling and speaking in a language she had never heard before. She recognised it from how the black blops of misery spoke earlier before she killed them in various ways. "Great. Those fuckers are back. Though the moon did tell me-"

"No one cares, Lin" Deadshot interrupted her, making Lin snarl at him and take a threatening step towards him just before the used-to-be-humans fell through the roof and started attacking them with savage groans, snarls and barks.

Gunfire filled the room, and flashes of bright light from the guns and exploding lights lit up the otherwise dark room. Lin cursed and pulled out her gun before firing at the blob closest to her. It rushed at her with its arms outstretched as if ready to grab her, but it fell to the ground after two shots to the head that she delivered without flinching. Lin reloaded her gun and kept shooting at every blob she could see that was running. Shooting one, two, three and then getting pushed to the ground by one that had sneaked up at her. They fell to the floor and her gun was forced from her hand by the weight that settled on it. The monster growled at her and clicked in that strange language before raising a shining, grey knife in the air. Lin stared at it with a hint of fear in her eyes before she slowly let her hand grab the knife she had strapped to her left thigh before pulling it out of its binds. She shifted her grip on it, all the while keeping a close eye on the blob that was just about to stab her in the face when she rolled to the side and forced her knife into the head of the blob underneath her. It flinched and struggled for a few seconds before Lin slashed the head open from within and dragged out the knife. It died with a faint screech and a 'mom'.

"Lin" A masculine voice called out to her and she saw that the squad had formed some kind of a circle around Flag, probably because he had almost gotten himself kidnapped by the blobs again.

She rushed towards them, shooting a few blobs coming their way and then placed herself besides Deadshot and Killer Croc. Lin reloaded her gun again and pulled out the other one, raising both of them before shooting wildly at their enemies, missing some and killing others.

"Let me fight!" Flag protested and pushed at them.

"You die, we die" Deadshot barked back as the group formed a tighter circle around the man that was their only chance at getting out of it alive. Lin snickered and shot one blob that was running at one of Flag's men that had yet to see the creature about to end his existence. The man nodded his thanks but Lin had already moved on.

"Everyone move out" Flag called out once all of the blobs were dead.

**AN: So my dudes, a new cover, courtesy of my friend . Also the first chapter of the prequel is almost done so I'll publish it soon :) I'm sorry for those of you who ship Lin and Harley (me included) but I think I've showed since the first chapter that they're drifting apart and that Harley cares more for Lin than Lin does her. This however doesn't mean it always was like this, and the fall out and everything before that will be in the prequel ( Lucent). This is mostly a Joker x OC fic, as is the prequel but y'know what, just read the book and you'll see. **


End file.
